From the End, To the End
by Fanfiction Tony
Summary: NaruSaku story about what I think could happen after the war. Takes place a while after the war is over, but I won't talk much about the war. Sasuke is back in the village after helping defeat Madara. Romance, some action, learning. Hopefully you guys like it, because I am enjoying writing it. Changed rating to M for lemon[s], but there will be warnings beforehand.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey guys! My name's Tony, and this is the first Naruto fanfiction I've ever posted. I do like constructive criticizm, and any reviews telling me that you like it, or don't like it, aren't that bad either. Just no, "Fuck you!" "You're Shit!" "BITCH!" reviews, if you have valid reason not to like my story, let me know and I'll change it if it's bad grammar, or OOC. But if you're like, "Because the storyline is going in a different direction than I want!" I won't change it, sorry. Anyways, this story will be NaruSaku, because they are my favorite couple in the history of ever. If you have any other small pairings you would like to see let me know, because they will have little to do with the story. So, onto the story! It takes place after the war, and Sasuke is back in the village.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes quickly, breathing heavily, and drenched in a cold sweat. He stayed laying here for a while, squeezing his eyes tightly shut. He tried his hardest to get the images from the war from his mind. Ever since things had calmed down, the village had been rebuilding, and everything had been going smoothly. They had even got Sasuke back, but the dreams still haunted him. He opened his eyes, swinging his legs over the side of the bed, and stood up slowly. He shook his head, trying in vain to clear his thoughts, and walked over to the sink. He grabbed a cup from the counter and filled it with water, taking large gulps to help his dry throat. Setting the cup down, he sensed a familiar chakra coming up the stairs to his door, and he quickly threw on a shirt to cover himself up before going to the door. Once he got to the door he opened it before his guest even had time to knock.

Sakura had come to check on Naruto, he had been more distant lately, seeming like he always had something on his mind. She arrived at his door, looking to the left over the railing to the nearby park. She hadn't even realized the door opened, and she lifted her arm to knock. She swung her arm forward frimly, only for something to suddenly wrap around her wrist. Surprised she yelped and turned her head, seeing Naruto with a goofy grin on his face, and yet still, a distant look in his eyes.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto said softly, not realizing he still had his hand around her wrist. "What're you doing here?"

Sakura swallowed heavily, letting out a breath she hadn't been meaning to hold. Her wrist tingled where he was holding it, and she didn't know why. It wasn't from lack of circulation, because he wasn't holding her tightly, she didn't understand what was coming over her.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto repeated, and she shook her head, realizing she still hadn't spoken. She quickly pulled her wrist from his hold, but the tingling remained.

"Hey, Naruto," She said, trying to sound calmer than she actually felt, but it didn't work out quite right, her voice held a nervousness that she didn't quite understand, 'Why am I nervous around Naruto?' she asked herself.

Naruto noticed her voice, not connecting it to himself, and tilted his head sideways. The distant look in his eyes changed into one of concern. "Are you alright Sakura-chan?" He asked, taking a step toward her. She took another deep gulp and took a step away from him, shaking her head.

"I'm fine Naruto, I was just coming to make sure you were okay, you've been different lately." She said, doing her best to hide the panic in her voice, but why was she panicking?

The concern didn't leave his face as he took another step toward her, coming out into the daylight, wearing an orange and black t-shirt and black cargo pants. Sakura took yet another step back but found her back against the railing over the balcony. Cursing under her breath she looked at him as he lifted his hand and placed the back of it against her forehead.

"You're hot, Sakura-chan." Naruto stated, taking his hand away from her head. She felt like she wanted to sigh from the loss of contact, and actually had to stop herself from following his hand with her head. She shook her head, still wondering why he was having this affect on her. "Do you want to come inside and sit down?" He asked, moving out of her way so she could walk in.

She shook her head and focused, "I said I'm fine, Naruto," She replied, this time effectively hiding the feeling she was having. "But back to where I was, what's up with you? You've been acting differently."

Again his eyes went back to being distant, as he thought of his dreams, the look making Sakura want to cry out, his normally lively blue eyes seeming more like a dull blue gray. "Fine, but this conversation I want to take inside." Naruto replied, turning away from her and walking inside. She nodded and followed him in, glancing around his messy apartment.

It didn't smell unpleasant, because he had started throwing out old food, and taking his trash out regularly, but there were his belongings all over the place. Clothes hung over the backs of chairs, papers and books strewn about, and a scroll layed out over the table. Sakura dismissed all of this for a moment before doing a double take. Papers, books, and a scroll? Those weren't things Naruto normally had. She was about to question this when he sat down in a chair at the table and rolled the scroll up neatly. Sakura sat down next to him and he started talking.

"I don't understand, Sakura-chan." Naruto stated, shaking his head, "Why, why would anybody in their right mind want to cause so much death?" He looked at her now, his eyes glimmering with tears that were building up. Sakura opened her mouth to say something, but couldn't think of anything to say so closed her mouth and put her hand on his shoulder. She gave it a little squeeze to comfort him.

"No one in their right mind would want to cause something like that." Sakura said softly, she moved closer to him when he started breathing unevenly. "No one wanted what happened to happen, but what's important, is that the world is saved, and even better, you're still there to enjoy it."

Naruto's breathing slowed a bit, but was still heavy, and he looked into her emerald green eyes, "But at the expense of how many? Does that justify how many were lost?" He asked, tears rolling freely down his cheeks. She closed her eyes tightly, trying to think of what to say.

"Nothing justifies death, but you have to live and be happy in the image that they died to protect." She said, opening her eyes once more. He nodded and calmed a bit, the tears stopped flowing and he reached over the table, grabbing some napkins to wipe his eyes and nose. She rubbed his back gently, until he was done cleaning himself up, then she just let her hand set on his back. "Now, what is up with all these papers, books, and scrolls?" She asked laughing, trying to lighten the mood.

Naruto smiled, his eyes lighting up, "Can you keep a secret, Sakura-chan?" He asked excitedly. She looked at him confused but nodded slowly. He unrolled the scroll and looked at her again. "I've been studying lately, and I'm only a few moments away from perfecting it at the same level my father did." He says bouncing a bit in his chair. Sakura still seemed a bit confused so he elaborated, "The Flying Raijin Jutsu!"

Sakura gasped, smiling slowly, "That's brilliant!" She said excitedly as well, "What's holding you back?"

"I don't know, it takes precise chakra control, Kurama has been helping me. Training my chakra control with me, and I've done it twice when in his chakra mode, and once alone." Naruto said excitedly. "Is there any advice you can give me about chakra control?" He asked, tilting his head slightly to the side. She nodded her head, and started explaining to him all she could about the subject.

* * *

Practically the whole day passed, and they had only stopped talking twice, once to eat lunch, and the second time for dinner. It was about 11p.m. and Sakura was very tired. "Alright, I really need to go home." She said standing from her chair, her lower half was practically numb from sitting there for so long. Naruto nodded and handed her a kunai, one of the fourth's special kunai with a seal on it.

"I want to try it," He said, and Sakura nodded, "Go outside with it." He said, and she smiled. She turned away from the table and walked to the door. Sakura opened the door and walked outside, closing the door behind her. She stood outside, humming, on the porch for a while. Thinking maybe he wasn't going to be able to do it, she started to go toward the door again when suddenly there was a tall blonde man standing in front of her, his hand on the kunai she was holding, their hands touching. She gasped lightly, and he laughed, throwing his arms around her, "I did it twice just now!" He shouted. She looked at him confused and he chuckled, "I had one attatched to the roof above my bed, and before I decided to come out here I went to that one, and before I hit my bed I went to this one! I can do it any time now! You're help really worked, and I've been practicing and studying since the village was finished being rebuilt." He jumped with joy.

She chuckled at his antics. "Well I'm happy for you, but does it take a lot of chakra?" she asked concerned. He shook his head, which made her calm down a bit.

"The farther away it is the more chakra it takes, but with my chakra supply I could easily go from here to Suna and back at least three times." He said nodding excitedly.

"Oh, well that's good," Sakura replied, then stopped talking when she realized that he still hadn't taken his arms away from her. She pulled herself from his arms and handed him the kunai.

He shook his head, "Keep it, I want you to have it, in case I need to get to you quickly." Naruto said, "I still don't know how to make the seal so you'll have to carry that one."

She nodded, "But where do I keep it? When you go your hand is always on it right?" she asked, nervous about putting in the pouch at her waist. He pursed his lips.

"You're right, there is that, well unless you want to stay the night to help me learn how to make the seal, you could just carry it in your hand at all times." Naruto said laughing lightly.

She bit her lip while she thought, she had no one at home waiting for her, she had moved out of her parents' house and into her own apartment. Also, he seemed very happy now that she was helping him, he wasn't in his funk anymore. Would it really be that bad to stick around? She continued to think about it, and Naruto looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to hit him and call him a pervert. Finally she looked at him and nodded, smiling, "I'd love to stay the night!" She said nicely. His eyes widened slightly, before he smiled deviously. She stepped away from him slightly, afraid of what he was thinking. But was to slow when he lunged forward, wrapped his arms around her and suddenly they were in the air, falling from the roof toward his bed. "Agh! Naruto!" She yelled before they hit the bed. He landed on his back, her landing on top of him, clutching to him tightly out of fear.

He laughed, "You should've seen the look on your face Sakura-chan!" He yelled, she huffed and sat up. Suddenly he stopped laughing and looked at her wide eyed. She looked at him confused until she realized just where they were. She was sitting up, straddling his waist while he was laying on his bed. Naruto swallowed heavily, and Sakura blushed deeply before apologizing and jumping off of him. He chuckled softly, blushing lightly, before sitting up. Sakura went to the table and sat down, putting her face in her hands.

"Sakura-chan, it's alright, you didn't do anything wrong." He said, his voice coming out more huskily then he had wanted. When she didn't reply he shook his head, still fighting the initial arousal. He had been very lucky, he had kept his arousal in check when she was on top of him. Now that she was off of him, it wouldn't have been as bad, she wasn't guaranteed to notice, but if she did it would be embarassing. Naruto looked over at Sakura, her back to him, her face still in her hands.

What was she thinking, why did she not want to move when she found herself in the position she did? She had felt right, looking down on him from that position, but that wasn't right. Was it? Why suddenly, was she feeling this way around Naruto. Sakura, still thinking, shook her head gently. Was she truly attracted to Naruto? But no, that couldn't be right, it wasn't just physical attraction. The whole day, they'd been talking about the jutsu, and yet she had never wanted to leave or felt uncomfortable. In fact, the whole day had been really fun, and even though they only stopped talking about the jutsu while they were eating and they had talked about other things during that time. _I feel nice, talking to him, looking at him, being around him, touching him. Wait, what was that last part?!_ She shook her head to clear her thoughts.

Okay, she had to admit, Naruto was an incredibly attractive man, with taut muscles, amazing spiky blonde hair, handsome face, beautiful eyes. But was that where her attraction ended? When she had first met him, she found him annoying, but he had changed that a bit and she actually thought it was cute that he still was a bit annoying to most others, rash, though he still was, selfish in her eyes, though that had changed, and his endless attempts to get her to like him made her detest him for getting in the way of Sasuke and her, but now she no longer felt anything for Sasuke because he... _He... He tried to kill Naruto..._ She thought.

Was that why she didn't love Sasuke any more? Had his attempts to kill Naruto changed her feelings that much? But then, what does that make her feelings for Naruto? Now he was selfless, strong, smart, caring, kind, attractive, giving, fast, the list goes on. She hadn't thought until now how much he really meant to her. Sakura gasped as she came to a stunning realization.

She was _in love_ with Naruto...

At first she was taken aback by the realization. But, at the same time, she knew that it was true. She gasped loudly, causing Naruto to turn his head toward her once again. He had since laid down on his bed, not messing with her about what had happened because he realized that she was embarrassed. He watched her quietly, wondering what she was thinking about. He shrugged and looked back at the kunai stuck into the ceiling. He looked over to Sakura again when she started laughing hysterically, and took her head out of her hands. He watched, with gentle eyes so as not to make her more uncomfortable, as she slowly turned to look at him. Suddenly he felt uncomfortable, her gaze causing him to squirm. She had a sweet smile on her face, which he couldn't help but smile back at. Her eyes fixed onto his, emerald green meeting crystal blue. He stood up, walking over to her, "Sakura-chan, you really didn't do anything wrong." Naruto said gently, scratching the back of his neck with a smile on his face.

"I know," Sakura said as she stood up, only centimeters away from him. Realizing the proximity, Naruto tried to step back, giving her some space, but he found himself unable to move and his breath hitched in his throat. When he was about to step back Sakura stopped him by putting her hands around his neck. He looked down at her, and she smiled up at him. "I enjoyed it." She whispered softly, standing on her toes to place a light kiss on his lips. The kiss lasted only a moment, but the effect it had was monumental. When she was standing normal again, Naruto still hadn't moved. Sakura became a little disheartened, did he not have feelings for her anymore? She was about to let go of him, but suddenly his lips crashed into hers again, their teeth colliding lightly.

Naruto's mind was racing, one moment, she seemed upset, and the next she kissed him. He didn't know what to think, all he knew was that the feeling of her lips on his sent a shock through his body, rending him paralyzed. After his mind registered what had happened he kissed her again. She smiled into the kiss, and they held this one longer. After they came out for air, Naruto looked at her with confusion. "What...?" He asked, not quite sure how to word his question. She looked at him and laughed.

Her laughter dying down she looked at him sincerely, and wrapped her arms around his neck once again, hugging him. She felt his hands go to her waist and pull her closer to him. "I...I love you... Naruto." She whispered, her head against his chest. She could feel his heartbeat, it was beating quickly, but when she said that it started beating even faster. If that was possible. It was beating so fast that she was slightly concerned it would fly out of his chest. He pulled her even closer to him, pressing every part of their bodies together. Sakura giggled a bit at how he was acting, but pulled herself closer to him anyways.

"Y... You... Sakura-chan..." Naruto said, looking down at her pressed to him. She looked up at him, her chin resting on his chest. She smiled at him, before turning her head and putting her ear to his heart again. It was comforting to her, hearing his heartbeat. He laughed a little, before they again were falling toward his bed. She shrieked a little again and pulled herself to him tighter. They landed on the bed solidly, Naruto still laughing. Sakura huffed and again sat up, and yet again they had been in the same spot. She looked at him and pouted.

"You really had better stop doing that, or I will beat you up." She said, blushing lightly at the position but not moving. He just looked at her and laughed, holding in his arousal once again. Had he not held it in he was sure Sakura would feel it against her, and be weirded out.

"Neh, I think it's really fun." Naruto said, laughing lightly. Than he remembered something. "I've gotta tell Baa-chan!" He said, "About the Flying Raijin Jutsu! She's the only other person who knows I've been studying it. Actually we made a bet, if I could master it by the end of the month, than I she would retire at the end of the year, electing me next Hokage." Naruto said smiling.

Sakura gasped, "You realize that she only has limited power, the council still has to vote that you are fit to be the next." She said, smiling at him, "But I'm sure they will, and I'm very happy for you." She leaned foreward and gave him a small kiss on his lips. He smile but, started to push her up and off of him. "What are you doing?" She asked curiously as he stood up too.

"We should be standing to do the jutsu, don't want to have to stand up when we show up." He said simply. He wrapped his arms around her again and suddenly they were in the Hokage's office, standing near the door. Naruto had his hand wrapped around a kunai that was stabbed into the wall behind her. Naruto let go of Sakura and turned toward the Hokage desk, where he saw a sleeping Hokage. "Baa-chan!" He shouted. She sat up quickly, before noticing that it was Naruto and waved him off. Slightly annoyed he said again, "Baa-chan!" but this time she didn't look up.

"Tsunade-sama." Sakura said softly, and Tsunade looked up at her, with a tired look on her face.

"Sakura, haven't I told you not to let him in here past 10?" Tsunade asked looking at them seriously.

"Y... Yes Tsunade-sama. But h-" Sakura started but was interrupted.

"Then what is he doing in here?" She asked angrily. Naruto looked at her and pulled the kunai out of the wall next to him. He turned and threw it at Tsunade who jumped and moved to dodge, when the weapon got behind her, Naruto was holding it again, behind her, Rasengan in hand as though he was about to hit her back with it.

"And that... Is my Flying Raijin Level 2." He said softly. [I know he wouldn't have known that occurance had happened. But I couldn't resist]

Tsunade's eyes were wide as she slowly turned around to look at him, his face serious but smiling. As she looked at him she couldn't help but gasp as he looked almost just like his father. Different clothing, but same face and hair. She started laughing, and crying, the sight bringing many emotions into her at once. Naruto walked forward and put his hand on her back, rubbing it gently. Tsunade looked into his eyes, "He would be proud, you know." Tsunade stated, and Naruto nodded smiling and glancing over at the photo of him and Jiraya on the wall. "Both of them would be."

Naruto chuckled, "Does that mean you aren't?" He asked and she shook her head. "So, about that Hokage position?" Naruto asked. Tsunade looked at him and chuckled lightly. Sakura watched both of them with a smile. She compared Naruto and Tsunade with how her parents act with her and smiled even wider. Naruto and Tsunade had started talking about his research of the jutsu and how he was learning with Kurama and the books and paper. He then started recounting the day, talking of how Sakura had come over and helped him with it, then he had preformed it twice, and then about Sakura agreeing to stay the night to help him learn how to place the seal, then about teleporting them to the bed, he slyly left out the part where she straddled him, and before continuing to her confession he looked at Sakura questioning her.

Sakura took a deep breath, "Then I confessed that I love him..." She added, nervously looking at her master. Tsunade looked at Sakura bewildered. But smiled and nodded.

"You finally did? Everyone could see it in the way you'd been acting around him, but you didn't even seem to notice. And this baka surely didn't notice," Tsunade said, causing Sakura to look at her confused. She had been acting differently? Tsunade was right, she really hadn't noticed, if in fact she had actually been acting differently. Naruto looked at Sakura and smiled softly, before laughing and teleporting back over to Sakura who still had the kunai in her hand. The action slightly startled Sakura, who still hadn't gotten used to the fact that he could teleport, and she jumped a little. He laughed before looking to Tsunade, who threw the kunai, effectively sticking it into the wall again. Naruto turned to look at Sakura who had her eyes on his.

"Back to my house?" He asked, smiling at her. She chuckled and smiled at him nodding her head. Naruto wrapped his arms around her again and they yet again fell from his ceiling. Sakura shrieked and clutched tighter to him. He laughed again when they landed and Sakura stayed laying against him, feeling the laughter go through his lungs.

"Naruto..." She said sternly, looking up at him. Naruto, stopped laughing and looked down at her nervously. "Didn't I tell you to stop doing that?" Sakura asked, and he broke into a sweat.

"It's the... Only one in my apartment that's in the open!" He said quickly, Sakura rolled her eyes at him, "But don't worry Sakura-chan, I won't do it again." She laughed and Naruto thought he was in the clear. He looked at her moving one of her arms out from under her and knew that wasn't the case, he arched his back so she could pull it out easier. She pulled out the hand that had the kunai in it. Naruto's eyes widened when he thought she was going to stab him. But his eyes widened even more when he realized there was blood on it.

That's when he felt the pain, and he groaned. She quickly stood up and he rolled over. She cursed under her breath and set the kunai down on the ground next to her feet. He groaned again when he was finally on his stomach and she gasped in surprise. _How did he not notice until now?_ Sakura thought as she looked at the deep impalation on his lower back. She pulled his shirt up away from the injury. Kurama had already started healing him, but the wound wouldn't be healed by that alone. "Oh my god, I'm sorry Naruto!" She said, putting her glowing hands on the wound, feeling she had impaled just next to the spine and into the kidney on that side, she started healing him.

After a while the wound was healed but tender, and Sakura couldn't help but feel bad. Sure it wasn't as bad as wounds he had gotten on missions, including being stabbed just under the heart by Sasuke's Chidori in the Valley of the End, but that she had caused what could easily have been a serious wound, made her feel guilty. Naruto stood up from the bed, wincing slightly at the still tender pain. Sakura immediately told him that he shouldn't be up and that he should lay back down, but he waved her off. "The sheets need to be changed, you don't want to sleep on bloody sheets tonight do you?" Naruto asked seriously, and Sakura instantly gasped.

"And what makes you think I'll be sleeping with you?" She asked in mock anger, her guilt lightening quickly, and Naruto shook his head.

"I never said I didn't want to sleep in bloody sheets, because I couldn't care either way, I'm sleeping on the couch Sakura-chan. It's only polite." He said, pulling the sheet off the bed and throwing it in a clothes hamper. He went to a clothes cabinet while Sakura sat there with her mouth agape, _and they say chivalry's dead_ she thought. He came back out and pulled a new sheet over the bed, before walking over to the couch on the other side of the room. He layed down on it, wincing again as the injury came into contact with the couch. Sakura frowned, and looked at the ground, clenching her teeth.

"I'm so sorry, Naruto." She said, shaking her head. She shouldn't feel as bad as she did, but she couldn't help the tears that fell from her eyes. Before the tears hit the ground Naruto was crouching beside the kunai at her feet and stood up, wrapping his arms around her. She put her face on his shoulder as she cried. "I'm sorry..." She repeated.

"Sorry for what? Now I know that I shouln't do that with a kunai in hand. And maybe that I shouldn't put it on the roof." Naruto responded smiling at her. He pulled her closer to him and they were falling again. But this time she didn't have the kunai in her hand so there was no chance of harm. Until he hit the bed and his wound hit the hardest. He groaned out in pain and she sat up.

"Now you really need to stop doing that." She said seriously. But he just laughed, shaking his head.

"What's a little pain to the next Hokage?" He asked and she smiled, laying back down on him. His heartbeat had finally slowed down, showing that he had finally gotten used to her proximity.

"What time is it?" She asked him, and Naruto looked over to the clock, gasping slightly. Sakura looked at the clock in question and gasped as well, "Nearly 2am? How long was I healing that wound?" She asked aloud.

He laughed, "To long it seems." He said, "And I was hoping to get some more studying in, oh well, I suppose we should go to bed." He said, moving himself out from under her. When he was about to stand up Sakura stopped him. Naruto turned and looked at her, her eyes asking him to stay in the bed, but her mouth saying nothing. He smiled and layed down next to her, kissing her forehead gently. "Goodnight," He said softly, and she cuddled closer to him, falling asleep with her head on his chest. He followed shortly after.

AN: Well? What did you think? I'm going to be posting these fairly quickly, so hopefully you guys don't get bored waiting. My beta is asleep as I'm posting this one, so keep an eye out for things that he should notice when he reads it. Okay? Please read, and enjoy. Reviews are also accepted!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! I'm back again! So I got 43 views, 3 followers, and a review. All within the first two days! While that may not seem like a lot I was very proud of the fact that I had done it, this being the first Naruto fic I've posted and all. I send a huge thanks out to you guys, especially nbvcxz098, for following and reviewing. And I understand nbv, I'll try to reign in the OOC-ness of it, but it's difficult. I've been watching a whole lot of the anime so I've been trying to be sort of accustomed to their attitudes. To Tristan S11, thank you for the support little brother, and I know you'll keep reading, mostly because I know where you sleep. To tonyli12, thanks for the support, and I know I PM'd you to reply but I'll put you here as well, yes it'll be a series. There was an anonymous review as well, but it's suddenly gone, but they said something nice and I'd like to thank you as well. Also thanks to anyone who favorited and followed, it means a lot to know this is being received well. Anyways, keep bringing in the reviews, I'd love to hear more from you. And anyone else who reads this, feel free to review. I'm not silence, just saying my name won't break me.

* * *

Sakura woke up with a start to the feeling of falling suddenly. Her face hit the bed, surprising her to no end. Naruto turned to look at her from his position beside the bed, where he had teleported to in an attempt to get out from underneath of her without waking her. Seeing that he'd failed he put his hand behind his head, ruffling through his spiky blond hair, and closed one eye giving her a goofy grin.

"Sorry Sakura-chan, I didn't mean to wake you. You can go back to sleep now." He chuckled nervously. Sakura lay with her face buried in the bed for a bit, before slowly turning to look at him. His chuckles quickly faded as he watched her eyes glint from tired, to fully alert, and even worse, very angry. Naruto watched with quiet contemplation as she slowly pulled herself into a sitting position, his unease furthering when she still didn't speak. "Sakura-chan?" he questioned nervously.

"Naruto." She whispered. Though it hadn't sounded like the death threat he knew it was, Naruto was still nervous. She made her way toward him, surprising him with her swiftness, and he closed his eyes and prepared to fly through the roof to see his good friend Gaara. The hit never came, slowly, tentatively, he opened his eyes. She was standing just in front of him, looking up at him. Her head tilted slightly to the side and a concerned look in her eyes. "What's wrong? You've never been a morning person, and it is most definitely morning. Something wake you?" Sakura questioned, placing the back of her hand against his forehead. Naruto chuckled and closed his eyes again.

"I've just been having nightmares, of the war, since it ended." He informed her, his voice gentle, and a little saddened. She sighed softly, and brought her hand from his forehead down slowly to caress his cheek. He opened his eyes again, his eyes holding a new level of sadness. Looking into his eyes she could almost see the war as he did, the hatred, the pain. He had nearly lost his life several times during the war, but that hadn't caused a bit of pain to his heart. The scars on his heart weren't caused by the things he lost, but by the things others had lost for him. He squeezed his eyes tightly shut, but the tears refused to be suffocated.

Sakura moved closer to him, wrapping her arms around him as he started to tremble. He put his face to her shoulder, his tears starting to fall onto the linen clothing. He wrapped his arms around her waist as his body shook with the sobbing. Sakura closed her eyes, her head resting on his shoulder as his was on hers. She rubbed his back gently, pulling him ever closer to her. She turned her head, her breaths tickling Naruto's ear lightly, and whispered to him. "You'll be Hokage in a couple of months. You finally brought Sasuke back. You are currently holding me in your arms." That last one was a comfort for both him and her, but she wanted to recount things he would be happy and proud of. She continued to list things, about defeating Pain, saving her from Sasuke, saving many more lives in the war than what had been lost, anything she could do to cheer him up.

His trembling stopped after a while, and her shoulder stopped getting wet. He pulled his head away from her, Sakura doing the same thing. He looked into her eyes for a moment, losing himself in the emerald green orbs looking back at him, before he moved his face toward hers for a much more passionate kiss than the others they had shared. Their lips glided over the other's smoothly, Sakura was starting to feel light-headed when he pulled away, smiling softly at her. "I'm tired." Naruto stated goofily. His eyes no longer holding that intense sadness. She giggled at him, and letting go of him walked back over to the bed. He followed her, climbing into the bed next to her. Naruto wrapped his arms around her and she pressed her head into his chest. He sighed contentedly before falling quickly asleep.

* * *

Sakura awoke with another start when suddenly she wasn't in a bed, but standing, mostly being held up by Naruto, on the other side of the room. Her cloudy mind cleared when she saw someone standing where the bed was, their sword where Naruto's and Sakura's bodies had once been, and their back to Naruto and Sakura. Sakura had no doubts about who said man was, and she looked at Naruto confusedly. "Naruto? Why did Sasuke just try to kill you?" She asked questioningly and partially worried. She was quite confused, Sasuke had proven his loyalty to the leaf, and his friendship to Naruto. He had even started seeming more like the Sasuke that they used to know.

Naruto chuckled, "He wasn't trying to kill me, he often sneaks in here. And attacks me as if he were trying to, so that I have to defend myself at once. It's his way of helping my training." He explained, and she nodded her head slowly. Sasuke slowly turned to look at him, his normally stoic black eyes shimmered with an emotion that Sakura couldn't recognize.

"The dobe finally learned how to do more then scream and roll out of the way." Sasuke said, his voice mostly monotone, but portraying a slight ammount of happiness. This wasn't much of a rare occasion, she'd seen the same thing many times whenever either Naruto or, shockingly to everyone, Hinata was involved. Sasuke sheathed his sword slowly, and Naruto seemed to lighten his hold on Sakura. He had been holding onto her so as to teleport again if need be. Sasuke moved over to the table and sat in a chair. "It's about time, I was beginning to think you beat me out of pure luck." He teased lightly.

Naruto scoffed at him, "Whatever, you're just jealous that I mastered a move that not even your eyes can beat." He jeered, sticking his tongue out at Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes grew even more dull, if that was possible, and he pressed his mouth into a scowl, which made Naruto laugh. "You couldn't hope to beat my Flying Raijin!"

Sasuke seemed to need a bit more convincing, within an instant Sasuke was up and flying toward Naruto and Sakura, his sword already drawn. Before a hit could land they were behind him, crouching near the bloody kunai at the end of the bed. Naruto's grin grew wider as he looked at his friends scowl deepen. Sasuke let out what could be interpreted as a growl and lunged at Naruto again, tossing a few shurikan behind him so that if Naruto went to that side of the room he would be hit.

The sword came at Naruto, seeming fully intent on peircing his heart, when suddenly Naruto and Sakura weren't there anymore, but above Naruto's bed falling. The shurikan Sasuke threw collided with the wall, effectively embedding themselves, and he looked at his falling friends with a deeper scowl. He put his sword above the bed, hovering with the blade facing up toward the descending couple. Figuring they had no way to dodge Sasuke smirked, but suddenly they were behind him where they had retreated the first time. Naruto pulled the specialized kunai out of the wall and sent it toward Sasuke, who thought nothing of it and dodged, before realizing his mistake. He turned quickly, about to swipe his sword toward his attacker who was behind him, but couldn't before Naruto's foot connected with his jaw.

Cursing his stupidity the Uchiha stood from his spot on the floor. "I'll be sure to beat you next time." Sasuke hissed out, deactivating his recently activated Sharingan. Naruto smiled at him, ruffling his hand through his hair on the back of his head. Sasuke's scowl went away, his expression turning to the one of indifference he usually held.

Sakura had been standing there quietly throughout the whole ordeal. Her mind was still trying to comprehend the things that had played out. She was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard a deep rumbling. She looked to the blond, who put his hand on his stomach suddenly. "I'm hungry." Naruto stated plainly, as if what he had said was informative, when his teammates could clearly tell.

Sakura put a hand to her face, shaking her head gently. When she looked back up she gasped when she saw the blond standing directly in front of her, his captivating blue eyes peering down into her emerald ones. Naruto's face merely inches from her own, she resisted the urge to press herself onto her toes to kiss him, thinking about their current company who had returned to his spot at the table. Naruto looked at her, hope in his eyes as he asked, "Hey Sakura-chan, would you like to go to Ichiraku's? I thought maybe it could be a d-" He stopped short when he noticed the angry look in her eyes.

She readied her fist to hit him, stating, "Naruto, Ramen is not a proper date!" Before her chakra infused fist collided with his nose, sending him flying toward his bed. Before Naruto could collide with the wall behind his bed Sasuke was there, he had caught Naruto, and Sakura couldn't help but smile. That was the old Sasuke coming out, saving his friend from what surely would have destroyed his apartment wall. Sasuke set Naruto back down on the ground, his black eyes fixed intently on Sakura. She couldn't help but feel kind of quilty with Sasuke looking at her like that, his eyes didn't portray any emotion, but she could tell he was upset with her for treating Naruto so harshly.

Naruto held his hand to his face, blood pouring from his nose and pooling in his hand. He looked over to his raven haired best friend and uttered out a thank you that sounded extremely nasally, with his broken nose. Sasuke gave him a small nod, but his gaze remained attached to Sakura. She hoped she was wrong but it seemed Sasuke had a hand on his blade in-case she tried to get another hit in, or went for Sasuke himself. Sakura sighed before approaching Naruto slowly, her hands raised in an attempt to convince the stoic Uchiha that she had no intention of attacking again.

Naruto watched her walk toward him, his blood dripping onto the floor where his hand couldn't hold it. She stood directly in front of him, her eyes somewhat apologetic as she raised her hand to his face, pushing his his hand aside. Sakura's hand glowed green and started to heal the broken nose and stop the bleeding. Neither of them said anything, and a certain Uchiha was still poised at the ready should she make a wrong choice. Naruto's eyes danced all over her face, from her eyes, to her lips, to her forehead, and back to her eyes again. Sakura was doing a similar thing, eyes, lips, whiskered cheeks, unruly blond hair, eyes.

Once Sakura felt his nose snap back into place, followed by a wince from Naruto, she let her hand fall. Sakura's hand went to rest at her side, but was caught by a certain knuckle headed blond ninja. His smile urging one of her own he brushed his lips along her knuckles before letting their still intertwined hands fall to rest in-between them. Sakura felt her heart flutter at the gesture and she looked at the blond admiringly. "Fine, how about to Karutsuimi?" Naruto asked gently, hoping the new restaurant was proper for a date. She giggled, the place had just been opened and was very exclusive and romantic, and nodded her head.

"I'd like that, but it's currently..." She looked at the clock on the bedside table beside him, "11 in the morning, so we should postpone that until tonight. But for now we can go to Ichiraku's if you're paying." Sakura informed him, and Naruto chuckled as the silent spectator raised his hand in agreement with the pinkette's notion. Naruto nodded his head, smiling widely at the girl in front of him. Sakura was about to step away when two strong arms wrapped around her and Naruto's head was burried in the crook of her neck. She wrapped her arms around him, and smiled, not caring that Sasuke was watching.

* * *

Ichiraku's was normally pretty quite, or it had been before Naruto had been 'Crowned' the hero of Konoha. After that he could hardly go in there without everyone demanding his autograph, he had started transforming himself so that no one noticed him. After a while he could go in without transforming and eat in relative peace, as it seemed everyone had finally gotten his autograph. But then the war ended, naming him the savior of the ninja world. Upon entering said establishment the entire place lit up with joy, people were shouting his name, asking for autographs. Women were asking him to go on dates with them and for them to bare his children, which caused a light blush to flood to his cheeks as he turned down all of the women.

Sakura's eye twitched from the attempts at Naruto. She had half a mind to just shout that she had dibs on him, but thought better of it when a fight broke out amongst several girls after one of them had been especially daring and threw her arms around him. The fight quickly became something of a mosh-pit, but was pushed outside by some friendly bystanders. Naruto ran his hand through his hair and laughed, before taking a seat in an open booth of the restaurant. Sasuke sat next to him and Sakura across from them. She glanced around the establishment, taking note of the glares headed their way. She didn't understand, everyone here liked Naruto, but not so much his choice in best friend. The village still had some heavy grudges against Sasuke.

Sasuke looked down at the table hoping that he wouldn't have to explain his mistakes to a roomful of people, another time. Sasuke got looks like this almost everywhere he went, even from his previous classmates. He spent most of the time he was in public apologizing politely to the people who would say bad things about him, begging for forgiveness to those who's parents or kids he'd killed, and avoiding fights from people who would pick them. As he started to warm up to the public again, his classmates began treating him like a human again. The glares had died down, but still existed. The only person who had never said anything bad about him, never glared at him with the others, and even stood up for him against the others, was Naruto. The bond that Sasuke had tried so hard to cut, was the one that kept him sane.

Teuchi came over and took their orders, not asking Naruto what he'd order for it would be the usual. Sakura tried her best to choose something that she'd never had before, and Sasuke looked to Naruto with a glint of questioning in his eyes. Naruto pointed to a flavor on the menu and Sasuke read the name to Teuchi. Sasuke trusted Naruto without fault and also, really didn't know what stuff was good at this place anymore. He nodded his head and went to the kitchen, leaving the three teammates to their lunch. The three of them made small talk, often talking about the training they were going through individually. Naruto with his up-and-coming Hokage-ship, talked about how he was going to ask Tsunade to help him, train him to be the Hokage he wanted to be. Sakura talked about how her standing in the hospital went up, making her head medic under Shizune. Sasuke kept his short, he'd been training, that's all he said about the matter.

After more small talk, their meals came to them. Thanking Teuchi, Naruto asked for the bill, to which the old man just waved him off and walked away. Naruto frowned and ate his food a bit slower than usual, catching the eye of both of his teammates. "Something the matter? Dobe." Sasuke asked, the name seemed more of a title of endearment than a jest. Sakura nodded, looking to her blond teammate for his answer.

Naruto sighed, looking up from his food to the room around him, "As much as I like the treatment I get now, over what I used to get as a kid, excluding Iruka-sensei. I just wish people would treat me like a normal person. The old man used to occasionally give me meals for free, but now it's almost every time. And when he doesn't give me a free meal, about 10 other people come over to me to pay the bill for me anyways." He said sighing. Sakura gave him an apologetic smile, before nodding her head toward the bar, specifically where the tip jar was.

"Pay for the meal in the tip jar, he won't even notice until we're long gone anyways. So by that time it'll be to late for him to deny the money." Sakura informed him quietly, and Naruto's eyes lit up like a child on Christmas Morning.

"You're so smart Sakura-chan." Naruto told her, finishing his food quickly. He waited patiently for the others to finish theirs, and he moved quickly. Sakura and Sasuke headed toward the entrance, while Naruto sat and dug through his pouch for the money. He pulled out more than enough, and counting it, decided it was a proper tip. He stuffed the money into the tip jar, and as quick as they'd come they left.

They were all walking down the street together, no specific place to go. There was no talking as they made their way to, wherever it was they were going. Sasuke came to a stop, realizing where they had stumbled upon. In front of them stood the, slightly worn from the Pain attack but still standing because it was a bit away from the village in reality, the Uchiha compound. Sasuke had avoided the place like the plague, because it brought back so many memories that he wanted to do nothing with but smash down.

Naruto and Sakura stopped as well, noticing where they were and what the third person of their group had done. Naruto turned back to Sasuke, "I'm sorry Sasuke, let's get out of here, we shouldn't have come this way anyways." Naruto said and started walking away.

"You and Sakura should go, I'm going to go inside and spend a while... Meditating." Sasuke said, though it was clear that he was in a lot of emotional pain. Naruto and Sakura nodded, knowing he should do this alone, because that was the best way to save his pride. They walked for a while, before an ANBU appeared, looking to the both of them before turning to Sakura.

"Sakura-san, you're needed in the hospital immediately." He informed her, and she set off toward the building in the distance. She turned back to Naruto, giving him an apologetic smile.

"Pick me up from my apartment at 7." She yelled to the blond man behind her. He nodded, smiling broadly at her.

* * *

It was 6p.m. and Naruto was running around his apartment hurriedly, picking up clothes, putting them down for other clothes, and picking up others still. He couldn't pick an outfit, there were so many to choose from. Still running around his apartment, he remembered something he hadn't worn for a long while. He opened a nearby closet and pulled out the red cloak with black flames circling around the bottom. The cloak similar to his father's cloak, but different colors and without the 'Yondaime Hokage' written on the back. Naruto decided that would look good if he picked carefully what else he wore.

Finally done choosing what to wear he looked at himself in the mirror. He had controlled some of the spikes of hair, making them look a lot better and more organized, his cloak was unbuttoned in the front, revealing Naruto in almost full black but with orange tomoes at just under the collar of his long sleeved shirt, and orange stripes running down the top of the sleeves. His pants were black cargo pants that he had ironed the wrinkles out of. Completed with his black shinobi shoes, Naruto thought he looked pretty good. Looking at the time, he saw it was 6:45 and he had just enough time to go to get some flowers if he was lucky.

_Meanwhile, at an apartment in the same village._

Sakura had just gotten home, 6p.m. She got her clothes off and took a shower, scrubbing herself clean. Brushing her teeth and hair, and then went to get her outfit for the night. She chose an emerald green dress, matching her eyes, the sleeves going down her arms but near the wrist stop being solid and go more lacy. The dress didn't cover her shoulders, so there was a coat that was worn with it, wrapping around the back of her. The dress ended at just above her knees, and on her feet she wore black heels. The heels weren't to tall, she could walk comfortably and probably even run if she wanted to. She looked herself over in the mirror and decided that this occasion was good enough for her to wear the necklace her mother had given her as a moving out present. She wasn't one for jewelry, but this was a date after all. Carefully taking it out of the box it was in, she slipped it around her neck for the first time. The blue gem was almost the exact same color as a certain blond man's eyes, and she liked it that much more. Checking the time, she saw it was a little bit before 7, so she sat on the couch and waited patiently.

_Now, 7p.m. outside Sakura's apartment._

Naruto ran to the door, knowing it was about 7p.m. and knocked, hiding the bouquet he bought behind his back. Waiting patiently for a moment, he thought maybe he'd come late and she was ignoring him for his tardiness. He continued waiting and it paid off, the door opened and he swallowed hard to keep from drooling. Naruto couldn't form the words, his mouth open partially, to tell her that she looked...

"Amazing," He mumbled to her, his eyes wandering her body and clothing. After a while his eyes came to rest on hers that he found were doing the same thing to him. He smiled at her, and she smiled back. He presented her the bouquet, full of orange and pink roses. She gasped lightly, thanking him and walking inside to put them in a vase quickly before coming back out.

"You look great too, Naruto." Sakura told him, blushing lightly. He put his arm out and she wrapped hers around it as he led her to the restaurant.

* * *

The restaurant was bustling with people, but that was to be expected from such a nice place, on a Saturday night. The place was amazing, there was a big room behind the waiting area, where there were several tables placed and booths against the walls. In the center there was a dance-floor and a live band played slow songs for the people sitting and those who were dancing. Upon entering the waiting area, the woman at the counter's eyes lit up, recognizing a young hero. She greeted them warmly, and told them that she would be back after checking if there were any open tables. Naruto shot an apology smile at Sakura, but she smiled warmly back at him.

The woman came back a while later, and told the couple that there was a single, exclusive booth, if they were willing to pay the extra fee. She explained that the exclusive booths had curtains so that they could have their privacy, and a bell, so they could call waiters at any time. Sakura opened her mouth to deny the offer, it was too expensive, but Naruto beat her to it.

"We'll take it!" He said excitedly, and Sakura gasped. Naruto was not a living money fountain, and yet here he was, giving this lady a pretty large sum of money for their date, before they had even ordered their food, which she was sure would be expensive as well. "You don't mind do you? Sakura-chan?"

She shook her head, "No of course not Naruto." Sakura responded, "I just didn't think you had that kind of money to throw around." she admitted embarrassedly. He chuckled for a moment before leaning over and whispering in her ear.

"Namikaze inheritance was finally given to me." She gasped, Minato Namikaze, the fourth Hokage and Naruto's father, had left enough money behind for Naruto to shamelessly spend on this kind of thing. It also explains how he could have gotten ahold of the jutsu scroll for the Flying Raijin.

"That's good." Sakura mumbled, feeling suddenly guilty for assuming Naruto was wearing himself thin for her. The lady led them through the grand room toward a wall that, true to her word, had several curtains covering what she assumed were booths. There was one that was open and she could see it was made specifically for two people. The seats not much wider than a single person and the table not being either. She stopped just outside and gestured for the couple to go in. Sakura sat on one side, and Naruto sat on the other. The lady pointed to a string, informing them that if they pulled it, a waiter or waitress would be with them shortly afterward before handing them menus. They could order whenever they were ready, and get service whenever they needed. She walked away, closing the curtain behind her, and with it, the noise seemed to die down. The curtains must have a jutsu placed to seal sound, so they could have nice, quiet conversation.

Naruto and Sakura conversed nervously, neither knowing what to talk about on a date with the person they know almost everything about. They threw several discussions around, training, Sasuke, other friends, past missions. But they knew almost all of these things about each other already, so conversation got dull. Naruto was running short on topics, so he asked Sakura if she was ready to order. She replied that she was and Naruto rung the bell.

While they were waiting, Sakura let her eyes wander over her teammate again, as he looked amazing. His fashion sense had either gotten better, or he'd gotten help. Her bets were on the latter because his fashion sense would have had to have gotten a **lot **better. His blue eyes cast down to his hands, which were clasped together in his lap, were strikingly deep and lively. The whisker marks on his cheeks were more pronounced than they were as a kid. His spiky blond hair had grown out as well, falling around his face a lot like his father's had.

Before Sakura could inspect him any further, a waitress showed up. They both ordered meals, neither particularly knowing if it would taste as good as they hoped. The waitress wrote their orders down and turned to leave. From nearby she pulled a bottle of very fine sake and two glasses, pouring them glasses of the sake before leaving. The drinks smelled delectable, and Naruto was the first one to take his and sip on it.

Naruto sipped at his drink, enjoying the taste, though he wasn't really one who drank. Sakura debated on the drink for a moment. She had a past for not holding alcohol well. She might drink too much, and do something embarrassing. She decided, against her better judgment, to lighten up and took a sip. The sake tasted wonderful, and after a few minutes Sakura had drained her glass while Naruto still had half of his left. They continued to have light conversation as they waited for the food to arrive.

After a few more minutes of small talk, Naruto had finished his drink as well. Much to her surprise, Naruto rung the bell again, and after a few seconds a waiter showed up.

"More of that sake please," Naruto asked politely and the waiter nodded before leaving, only to return a moment later with what seemed to be a small bucket of ice with two bottles of sake in it. The waiter set the bucket on the table near the wall, and informed them that it would be added to the bill and that they could pour their own drinks. Naruto thanked him gratefully as before he walked away closing the curtain. Once it was quiet again he asked, "Would you like some more sake Sakura-chan?"

Sakura smiled at him before nodding and replying, "Yes, thank you Naruto." He smiled back at her, before picking up her glass and pouring some sake in it for her. He poured some for himself, and put the open bottle back into the ice. Naruto raised the glass to his lips, letting the fluid go down his throat quickly. Before he realized that he was chugging it, he had finished the glass and swallowed nervously shaking his head.

"Sorry Sakura-chan, that was impolite of me." He said, placing the glass down and not pouring himself anymore just yet. Naruto would never admit it to anyone, but he was kind of a light-weight when it came to alcohol, and he was already feeling a bit buzzed. He was thinking for about not having anymore when Sakura started giggling. "What's so funny?" He asked curiously.

She slowed her giggling for a moment, before responding. "I just didn't think you were one to drink. But I guess I can be wrong occasionally." At this Naruto blushed lightly, mumbling something about her not being wrong, but in spite of that poured himself another glass. This glass he sipped at carefully, sure to not down it in one go. Shortly after he poured himself that drink, their food arrived, and the smells that came with wer enough to make Naruto swallow and lick his lips in anticipation. The plates were set down in front of them, and the waitress left as soon as she came.

Naruto ate his food with uncharacteristic decency, which caught Sakura's eye. _He's actually eating with some grace!_ She exclaimed in her head as she ate. She looked up to Naruto and stated, "Mmm, mine tastes really good," hoping he would take the bait. Naruto looked at her, before smiling.

"Yeah mine too, you should try it." He responded, picking up some food with his chopsticks and reaching across the table to her, "Here."

She blushed as she realized she'd caught herself in her own trap, but she thought it was cute as she took the food. "Mmm, you're right, it is really good. Here, try some of mine." She said before doing the same thing he had just done. He took the bite and chewed silently, before smiling at her.

"It is really good Sakura-chan." Naruto stated, smiling wider, his white teeth sparkling as though they didn't get anything on them. She smiled back at him, taking a sip of her drink, before going back to her food. After a while of eating, sharing more memories, talking, or just smiling at each other, Naruto and Sakura had finished their food and one of the bottles of sake. Both of them were feeling a bit intoxicated, but weren't complaining as they opened the other bottle and poured glasses. Naruto rung the bell and asked for their dishes to be taken away and for dessert.

He whispered something to the waitress that Sakura didn't hear and she nodded to him. The waitress left, but didn't close the curtain, and Naruto stood up. He extended his hand toward Sakura, "Sakura-chan, may I have this dance?" He asked softly. She smiled at him and nodded, not trusting her voice at the moment. She took his hand and he led her to the dance floor where a new slow song was beginning. They danced, graciously around each other. People were looking to the couple in the middle, before getting up and joining them.

They danced for a while, Sakura wondering where Naruto had learned how to dance like he did. The song went on for a few minutes, and almost everyone in the room had gotten up to join Naruto and Sakura in the dancing. After the song ended, he led her back to their booth, where there were slices of cake on plates already waiting for them. Sakura sat down and Naruto closed the curtain behind them before sitting down himself. Sakura smiled at him and took another drink of her sake as he did the same. Naruto then turned his attention to the dessert in front of him.

After a nice dessert of cake, Naruto and Sakura continued to converse, and after a while had finished off the second bottle of sake. Naruto decided that it would be a good time to head home as they had no reason to stay any longer, though he made a note to ask where to get that sake later. He rung the bell and asked for the bill, and after getting it, payed it in full and left a good tip. Naruto stood and offered Sakura his arm for the second time tonight, which she took and he led her back out of the restaurant.

The sun had long set, and the moon long risen, over Konoha. They made their way toward Sakura's apartment rather slowly, talking about how beautiful it was out, and other things about the trip. Arriving at Sakura's apartment she turned and looked to Naruto.

"I had a really good time tonight, Naruto," Sakura said softly. Naruto smiled and looked at her, his bright blue eyes showing nothing but happiness.

"Me too Sakura-chan, I really hope we can do this again sometime." He responded. They looked in each other's eyes for a moment, before both of them leaned in for a kiss. Their lips connected, and Sakura felt like her whole body was on fire. She put her arms around his neck and he put his hands on her hips. Naruto was about to pull back when he felt Sakura's tongue glide across his lower lip. He parted his lips partially and she sent her tongue in, mingling with his own. He pulled her tighter to him, their tongues still roaming the other's mouth. Sakura took a step back, which made Naruto take a step forward, this process was repeated several times until Sakura's back hit the door gently. She reached down and was relieved to find she'd left it unlocked. Sakura opened the door and they both fell inside, Naruto stopping them before they could hit the ground to hard.

He pulled away from her, looking into her eyes, "Sakura-chan, we- we can't-" he started before Sakura interrupted him with her lips, pulling him into another kiss. She pushed him towards his feet and took him toward her bedroom.

* * *

Naruto woke up, but something was peculiar, he wasn't in his bed, in his apartment. He turned to his left when he heard shuffling and saw Sakura laying there asleep. Thoughts began to race in his mind, _Did we? Di- Did- Did we-_, but then he remembered.

_**Flashback- Last night**_

Sakura led Naruto to her bedroom, pushing the backs of his knees against the bed so he fell. She took his falling to her advantage and when he landed on the bed on his back she was straddling him again. He wanted nothing more than to give into the urges, but he also knew that he didn't want to do this whilst under the influence of a bottle of rather strong sake.

"Sa- Sakura stop." He said, halfheartedly as she was kissing his neck. She stopped, before sitting up and looking at him with sad eyes.

"I- I thought you wanted..." She said, before tears started falling out of her eyes. _Yup, she's definitely drunk._ Naruto thought to himself.

"I do Sakura, but I want to when we're both completely sober, and maybe even married." Naruto stated bravely. She looked at him, her hurt expression changing to one of care and thankfulness.

"Tha- thank you Naruto." She said softly, before taking off her shoes and laying in her bed, not bothering to change out of her nice dress. Naruto stood, and turned toward the door before Sakura called out to him. "Naruto?"

"Yeah, Sakura-chan?" He asked turning back to her. She patted the bed next to him, silently asking him to stay with her. He smiled and took off his shoes before laying down next to her. "Of course, Sakura-chan."

_**End of Flashback**_

Naruto smiled to himself, at least Sakura hadn't put up much of a fight, because he was sure he wouldn't have been able to say no for long. He watched her sleep peacefully, his smile still plastered to his face. He chuckled before looking at the ceiling. _I could get used to this._ He thought before he fell back asleep.

Sakura woke up a few hours later to see that Naruto was, to her knowledge, still asleep. She looked over to the alarm clock on the bedside table and groaned, it was already 10:30a.m. She debated on whether to wake the sleeping blonde or not, and decided not to. Sakura got out of her bed and grabbed some clothes from her dresser before going to the bathroom and showering, putting on the clothes. The shirt was a red shirt, that was very snug to her body and reached only just below her belly button, and the shorts she had chosen were black and went to about the middle of her thighs. She wouldn't dare wear this in public, but this was just Naruto.

_Just Naruto_ she thought as she remembered what she'd tried to do last night, and groaned, this was why she didn't drink. But he had been modest, and she was really happy that he was who he was, because even though she didn't think she would regret doing it, she thought that maybe he might. She shook the thoughts from her mind and left the bathroom, after towel drying her hair, to go make some breakfast. She stepped into her kitchen and started preparing, basically the only food she wouldn't mess up, rice, eggs, and a few chopped vegetables.

The smell of food wafted through the apartment to Naruto's nose, and he inhaled deeply. _That actually smells good_ he thought, as Sakura's cooking was generally horrible. He got to his feet, walking slowly through the apartment to the bathroom, looking himself over in the mirror he thought that he didn't look bad, so he decided to go surprise Sakura. Naruto crouched, the edges of his robe sliding across the floor quietly, and walked toward the kitchen where he could see Sakura cooking. He approached slowly, careful to wait until her attention was toward the sink as she washed some of the dishes. There were already two plates and pairs of chopsticks on the table, waiting to have food set onto them. She filled both plates with the food, before turning her attention back to the sink to wash the remainder of the dishes. In the meantime, Naruto had crept up to just behind her at the sink.

Naruto waited, Sakura just had to finish those dishes and she would turn around to get him. Just as he had expected, Sakura washed the dishes quickly, before turning around to walk quickly back to her room, only to yelp as she walked right into the arms of the very person she was going to get. He wrapped his arms around her, yelling "Boo!" and she immediately pushed him away.

"NARUTO!" She shouted, and he knew he was done for. He tensed as he saw her fist flying into an uppercut that sent him flying through the ceiling, out of the apartment, over the roof, before falling toward the streets below.

Sakura gasped at just how hard she'd hit Naruto before something came flying through the hole in the roof. She took a closer look at it and saw that it was one of the fourths specialized kunai. A second after it had sunk itself into her floor Naruto was crouching next to it rubbing his head. He looked at her, but smiled as he knew he deserved it. "Sakura-chan, that hurt." He said teasingly to her, but was telling the truth, it really had hurt.

Sakura just brought her hand to her face with an audible slap, "Then maybe you shouldn't scare me like that!" She yelled at him. "Anyways, there's food if you want it." Her tone had gone back to what it usually was as she gestured toward a plate. He sat down and she sat down next to him.

Yeah, he could definitely get used to this.

AN: And another chapter was born. This one took so long because I didn't know what to talk about on a date, having never been on one myself. I'm 16. So I really didn't know. I hope it was satisfactory. Please, read, relax, and if you feel like making a particular person happy, leave a review, and of them make my heart beat a million times faster. Anyways I'll get to work on the next chapter real soon and release it hopefully on Wednesday or maybe Thursday. Thanks again, and hopefully you're enjoying!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hey! You guys really seem to be eating this story up! Hell, even though most of you don't review, the view count itself is proof of that. I have almost 1200 views on this story. As I already pointed out I'm a helpless romantic and have never been very good at romantic stuff, but you guys seem to enjoy that I don't know what I'm doing. Actually, recently I was a lot more bold, and put myself out there a lot more, with a girl in my life, and it seemed to pay off. Actually something I said recently is going to be in this chapter, I'll let you know in the next AN what the quote is. Anyways, I hope you guys/girls enjoy. Also that's another point, please, review, even if you have nothing nice to say. I turned off the profanity filter in the reviews for a reason guys! Review the shit out of this story, and I'll post the chapters faster! Oh and btw I'm changing the rating to M just to be extra extra safe... Or unsafe, I don't really know.

* * *

Oh yes! And for the replies! I want to thank you individually and with my own words, unlike the usual, _**"Thanks for your kind words!"**_ That everyone else offers.

aganovic: Thanks! I also feel that way, people have been slacking on the NaruSaku for real. I am honored that you look forward to the updates, I look forward to more of your reviews! I don't care if your English is bad, I can handle a little mispell or even bad grammar. Hell, post a review in your native language and I can Google Translate it! You're welcome, I will always be here to please!

dbzgtfan2004: Thank you! I will continue this for as long as I feel is neccesary, which may be forever because I love writing. NARUSAKU FOREVER!

XT3100: Yeah? That's great! I really hope you continue to find this believable and continue to read in the future!

hikaru ara: Thank you! The jutsu, the Flying Raijin jutsu is a jutsu that allows the user to teleport to specific spots marked with the seal. The Yondaime Hokage, Naruto's father, had it perfected and could place the seals on people instantly without their knowledge just from touching them. The user can teleport to wherever that spot is granted they have the chakra, and Naruto has such a big pool of it. Their relationship is in character? I thought I was going to go way OOC and have to work on it for hours at a time to fix it. Thanks, I love writing it. The romance will hopefully be building up in this and the next chapter.

Mathiasosx: I enjoy myself some NaruSaku fluff as well. Please, continue to sit back, relax, and above all enjoy the stuff that these two will get into. Thank you for your kind words and please continue to review.

Tristan S11: I don't think you deserve a reply, my neck still hurts you little bastard. (Yes, he actually karate chopped my neck. And it hurt.)

Thanks! Continue to review and enjoy this story as it progresses! See you next AN!

* * *

Naruto and Sakura sooned finished their meal, after picking out the pieces of Sakura's roofing, and Naruto was still complaining about his chin and the top of his head. Sakura would just chuckle at him, telling him that she would never be sorry because he deserved it after sneaking up on her like that. He would just shrug, claiming that maybe the pain was worth it, but not quite sure. Again Sakura just chuckled at him, picking up her plate and his before putting them in the sink. Naruto came up next to her and proceeded to start washing them, catching Sakura by surprise. Naruto was _not_ a cleaner, so what was he thinking. He seemed to notice her sceptecism and shrugged his shoulders.

"What? Is me cleaning something really that big of a surprise?!" He exclaimed looking at her bewildered. She looked at him through squinted eyes, as if she were contimplating something heavily. She pursed her lips and rubbed her chin as if she had suddenly grown a goatee. Before he had a chance to question her any farther she suddenly grabbed a butterknife off of the nearby counter, holding it out in front her as if it were a weapon.

"Who are you and what have you done with Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed jokingly, a silly look on her face showing it was a ploy. Naruto looked at her shocked, before looking to both his left and to his right, before looking at her smiling.

"So you've caught me!?" He exclaimed, "You really are a perceptive one! Let's end this." He finished, before grabbing a soup spoon off of the counter as well. Naruto proceeded to attack her with the spoon, but Sakura parried his blows with her butter-_kunai_ and fought back valiantly. With a good hit, Naruto knocked the butter-kunai out of her hand, but Sakura smacked the spoon out of his. He looked at her seriously, before shouting. "Oh! It's a tickle fight you're looking for?!"

Sakura's eyes widened and she turned to run, but she couldn't get away from him in time. His hands clasped onto her hips, pulling her toward him. She squealed in surprise to Naruto's pulling and spinning of her. Sakura suddenly felt something solid come into contact with her head and realized that he'd pulled her to him completely. They both stood still there, neither moving, every part of thier bodies pressed tightly together. Naruto moved his hands, slowly upward, but Sakura had forgotten why she was running. She could hear his heartbeat, fast but steady. She all-too suddenly remembered why she had been running. Naruto's hand moved up slowly from her hips to her sides, where he proceeded to tickle. Sakura was laughing, her body thrashing around in an attempt to get away from the powerful blond next to her.

Twisting and turning, trying to get out of his grip, Sakura felt her knees buckle. She fell, and he went down with her, tickling her all the while. Soon, they were both on the ground, Sakura thrashing about underneath Naruto who continued his onslaught on her sides. Soon she felt lightheaded, the laughing was turning into gasps, yet he never ceased. Once the happy look left her face, he stopped tickling her. Naruto was still almost laying on her, looking down on her with a smile on his face as she gasped. Sakura felt the oxygen returning to her head, but still felt a bit dizzy. She looked at Naruto with anger etched into her features as she continued to pant deeply.

"Tha- That wasn't fu- Funny Naruto." She gasped out, swallowing deeply. He smiled at her, before leaning forward and placing a gentle kiss on her forehead in apology. She put her hands on his chest, and he placed his face in the nook of her neck, his forehead resting against the floor. Sakura took another deep breath, inhaling his scent, and released it shakily. Sakura looked at the position they were in, and almost laughed out loud. He was straddling her now, well, mostly. His knees were on the ground on either side of her hips, hovering just above her, his hands just above the ticklish parts of her sides and his elbows lay flat against the ground.

Naruto soon came out of his haze, rolling over to lay on his side, smiling happily at her. Sakura looked over at him, a smile spread across her lips as well. She was about to lean over to him to place her lips against his when suddenly she heard a voice.

"Naruto-sama, Tsunade-sama has asked you to come to her office in the Hokage tower." The ANBU said, looking down through the hole in the ceiling. Naruto groaned before looking up at the ANBU, who's mask looked like a blue and black fox. Naruto just motioned for the ANBU to leave.

"Tell Baa-chan that Sakura-chan and I'll be there in a few minutes," Naruto replied, looking back at Sakura. The ANBU's reply less than pleased the blond.

"Actually, Hokage-sama has asked for you to come alone, even Sakura-san." Naruto groaned before looking at the ANBU.

"I'm there." Naruto replied. He looked at Sakura for a moment, before leaning forward and placing a gentle kiss on her lips. Then he was gone.

* * *

Sakura had gone to the hospital today, just to check up on things, see how everyone was doing without their second head medic. Things hadn't been going well at all, and Sakura lost her last day of vacation to work, which she was alright with since Naruto had been called off to Tsunade anyways. That had been at about 11:30a.m. and she had checked the hospital at noon. Sakura was in her office, signing paper after paper, her hand starting to cramp up after each swing of her wrist. She sighed, setting yet another paper into the stack of finished reports. Sakura looked over at the clock on the wall, almost eleven at night. _Great,_ she thought to herself as she signed yet another paper.

Sakura looked up at the time again, nearly one in the morning. She groaned in annoyance, _How did the time pass so quickly?!_ She thought to herself. She stood and restacked the paperwork in neat piles, having had them in disarray as she had been signing and reading them. She set her medical jacket on the hook behind the door. Her thoughts went to those of going home, taking a shower, and going to sleep. As she opened the door and walked out hurriedly, she ran into the other thing on her mind. A certain blond haired teammate. Naruto chuckled softly as he set his hands on her hips. Sakura didn't step away from him or acknowledge that she had run into him, she just stood there with her head resting on his chest. She slowly looked up at him, to see a very tired looking blond man looking down at her with a dreary smile on his face. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and stood on her toes to kiss him softly, before resting her head against his chest again.

"You're place or mine?" He asked quietly. Sakura just shook her head softly before responding.

"Whichever we can get to faster." She said just as softly, Naruto chuckled and pulled her closer to him. Suddenly they were standing in his apartment, his hand resting on one of his fathers specialized kunai that were on the table.

"Here we are." He said softly to her. She smiled and looked up at him, blushing softly at the question she was about to ask.

"N- Naruto, can I use your shower?" She swallowed heavily. Naruto looked at her, and his smile lit up a bit.

"Sure, Sakura-chan, let me just get you a towel." He replied, walking over to a nearby cabinet and pulling a rather large towel out of it. "Here, Sakura-chan."

Sakura took the towel, thanking him quietly before making her way towards the bathroom. She stopped just before the door, looking back at Naruto.

"I- I need so- something to change into afterwards." She stuttered nervously. Naruto scratched his head and squinted his eyes as he thought, before nodding and going into his bedroom to grab some clothing for her. He came back out a moment later with a pair of small black shorts and a large orange t-shirt.

"It's not much, but it should be comfortable enough." He said, hiding the nervousness from his voice. The shorts were from when he was a bit younger, and were comfortable enough, the shirt was for him now and was made of a very soft material. "Sorry if you don't like it but, I don't have much else clean at the moment." She shook her head.

"It's alright Naruto. These'll do fine." She replied, before entering the bathroom and closing the door behind her. She got out of her particularly sweaty clothes and showered herself, complaining under her breath about the terrible water pressure, that when he made his apartment he should've gotten better water pressure, but other then that it was okay. When Sakura finished showering she got out and dryed herself off. Due to her not bringing any others, she would just have to reuse her underwear. The shorts fit snug, almost to snug. They went to about mid-thigh and were real tight, _That pervert,_ she thought to herself, but she didn't really mind. The shirt however was very big and almost threatened to fall off of her shoulders. The bottom hem of the shirt ran to almost her knees, so her bottom half was covered well enough, though if anyone didn't know about the shorts underneath, they wouldn't know there was any.

Naruto was laying on his back on his bed, looking up at the ceiling when he heard his bathroom door open, followed by his bedroom door. He looked over at the door and his eyes widened. Perhaps he should've given her a bit more clothing, but that really was all he had clean. He swallowed deeply, blushing slightly at what Sakura was wearing. She shook her head and closed her eyes.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you'd planned for me to wear so little." She told him in an accusatory tone. His mouth parted to say something, but his brain couldn't come up with the words. Sakura just huffed at him and smiled softly. She looked back at him, he was still wearing his clothes from their date, but now it was all a bit disheveled. She pursed her lips, "Aren't you going to change? You've been wearing that outfit since our date."

He chuckled and nodded, motioning for her to get out and close the door. She did, and waited just outside of it. Inside, she could hear him ruffling through his drawers, trying to find clothes. After a while she heard him slipping out of his other clothes and into new ones. Waiting a bit longer she heard him exclaim in frustration, which confused her a bit. She leaned against the door to hear better as she asked, "Naruto? Are you okay in there?"

"Yeah Sakura-chan, I just am, having little difficulty finding a shirt, is all." He replied over the sound of drawers opening and closing.

"Are you decent?" She asked, getting ready to open the door.

**[Partial Lemon Starts Here]**

"Yeah, I'm just not wearing a shirt, which is decent enough I suppose." Came his reply. Sakura opened the door, and when her eyes fell on him shirtless she swallowed quickly. Naruto was throwing clothes out of his dressers, his taut shoulders tensing and releasing with every throw. He was leaning over one of his drawers, his muscular abdominals tensing, creating an amazing six pack. His biceps and triceps tensing as he used his arms to look through the dresser. His sides twisting and turning as he turned to throw clothes onto the bed. Sakura continued to stare at him, her mouth slightly agape and her heartbeat raised an incredible ammount.

Naruto noticed her staring out of the corner of his eye, but didn't make any move to stop her or acknowledge that she was. _Maybe I'll have to be shirtless more often, _he thought to himself as he continued his search. Pretty soon he got fed up with trying to find a shirt, and slammed his drawer shut in frustration. He sat down on the edge of his bed, looking at the floor. He opened his eyes when he felt Sakura sit down on the bed next to him. He felt her hand grab ahold of his chin and turn him to face her, when he was facing her she placed her lips on his, kissing him deeply.

Naruto grabbed her hips, pulling her toward him. She climbed onto his lap, and he layed on the bed, their lips stayed locked throughout the movement. Sakura ran her hands from his neck into his soft blond spikes, deepening the kiss more. Naruto moved his hands from her hips up and around to her back, where he massaged her back through her borrowed shirt. They continued to kiss, their tongues continuing to dance intimately.

Sakura pulled away first, not for need of air, but to move her lips down his jaw to his neck, kissing all the way. She kissed and nibbled at his neck, causing him to hiss. She continued to kiss her way down to his shoulders. She continued to run her lips across his chest, continuing on a trip downward. She ran her tongue across his abs, kissing them occasionally. Her downward travels were suddenly stopped by his pajama pants, which she could feel were too restricting for him. She put her hand on the hem of the pants before being stopped by Naruto's larger hands.

"S- Sakura-chan." he whispered out. "Y- you haven't been drinking have you?" he asked seriously, a worried look on his face. She smiled at him, before shaking her head and grabbing the hem of his pants again only to be stopped by his hands again. Sakura looked up to see him smiling at her, "Well than it's not fair that I've been the only one recieving." He stated, and before she knew it she was thrown onto the bed with him on top of her. He kissed her lips again, trailing his lips down her like she had done to him just seconds ago.

His trip was stopped sooner than hers had been, because he ran into the hem of her borrowed orange shirt. He looked up at her, silently asking her if he should continue. Sakura looked at him, smiling softly and nodding her head gently. Naruto put his hands on the bottom hem of the shirt and started pulling it upward. Sakura lifted herself off of the bed to help it progress and lifted her arms above her head so it could be removed. To say Naruto's mind was racing would be an understatement, Naruto's mind was hyper-jumping through time and space. He used to dream about going this far with Sakura, but knew or thought he knew it would never happen, but this was where he was proven wrong.

Sakura was nervous, she had never done anything like this before. She was having second thoughts about the whole ordeal. Once the shirt was gone she blushed, knowing that she wasn't sufficiant for his needs. She wasn't all too attractive, she wasn't big breasted, she wasn't curvy in all the right places. But Naruto didn't care about these things, he was in love with her for who she was. Naruto looked at her in her green and purple bra and panties underwear. He smiled, _She's __**perfect**__, _he thought to himself. He continued to kiss down her shoulder, reaching the hem of her bra, but he wasn't going to ask her to remove it. If she wanted it removed then she would remove it herself. He kissed around the hem of it, following the outline of her breasts. She gasped under him, causing him to smile, as he kissed her stomach. Naruto's attention was brought back up as Sakura arched herself off of the bed and reached behind her, unclasping her bra before she pulled it off and tossed it to the side. Naruto smiled up at her before he started kissing the under-side of her breasts, moving the the ridge in-between them. To the outer edges of them, and to the top. He worked his way down toward her nipples, which were now hardened, and took one into his mouth. Sakura gasped and arched her back, moaning quietly. He suckled and nibbled on her right nipple, causing her to moan his name occasionally or just moan in general. He moved his attention to her left nipple, getting the same reaction.

After a while, Naruto continued his trail down, getting to the top hem of her panties. He grabbed the hem, but was suddenly stopped by Sakura's hands. Naruto looked up to her, expecting a similar thing from her as he'd done to her, but found something unexpected. Sakura was looking at him, tears streaming down her face, and a sad frown on her lips.

"Na- Naruto, I'm not r- ready... To go, all the way like this." She whispered softly, expecting him to frown at her. But his smile just softened to one of care and concern as he moved up toward her, kissing her forehead softly and slipping his shirt back over her head.

**[Partial Lemon Ends]**

"And I wouldn't force you." He whispered to her, wrapping his arms around her and laying down on the bed. She layed down next to him and faced him, tears still running down her face.

"I'm sorry." Sakura's voice was laced with pure sadness. Naruto smiled at her, before pulling he closer to him.

"There's nothing to be sorry for, Sakura-chan." He whispered to her, kissing the tip of her nose gently. "You didn't do anything wrong, don't worry."

"Yo- you must be upset that you can't h-" She started but was interupted by Naruto in a steady voice.

"What, that I can't have you now? Well, I may have dreamed about what would have happened for as long as I can remember and have waited for the day. What's a bit more waiting? I don't care if it takes years Sakura-chan. I wouldn't do that to you if you weren't ready." Naruto whispered into her ear before kissing her lips softly and closing his eyes. "It's time to get some sleep anyways."

She smiled at him, nodding softly before closing her eyes as well.

* * *

AN: Well, hopefully you guys enjoyed this one. I know it got a little steamy, but I changed the rating for a reason. It was getting difficult not to do sexual stuff. I really hope you guys like the ending for the lemon, or rather partial lemon. Sorry this chapter's a little shorter than usual but I really want to end this chapter here. Thanks for understanding! Please, if you read this and enjoy it, leave a review, it makes my day every time. My story has 9 reviews when I post this chapter. And those nine reviews are all I can talk about all day. I love it that you guys are reading this! Anyways, thanks again, read, relax, maybe review, and above all, enjoy. See you next time!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Hey! You guys really are enjoying eh? I hope so, because that's what this is all about. Actually I enjoy writing these as well. Keep those reviews coming, they all bring a smile to my face and a pep in my step. Anyways, not much to add here, and actually I didn't use that romantic quote last chapter. But I will this one, potentially. Anywhoo, time to respond!

Mathiasosx: Yeah, I was getting closer and closer to an M rating so I decided, eh might as well. But I'll put a warning before any lemons just to keep things easier for everyone. Thanks for the support!

Nanai: Thanks, I really hope you continue to enjoy and review, and you won't have to wait long hopefully.

aganovic: Thank you, I try really hard to produce good chapters. Whenever I think of Naruto and Sakura having sex, I feel like other people make Naruto force Sakura into it partially. Whereas I don't think he would, he cares about her to much to make her do something she doesn't want to or isn't ready for. You expect much for this chapter? I'll make sure it's extra long just for you aganovic-sama. Thanks for your review and the words it entails.

t0nyblu: Thanks! I've tried to write smut before, but I'm not really good at it. And the word smut, just doesn't fit. It's sounds like smut is lust without love, which is not what I'm going for, but then again I'm not really in tune with all of the internet lingo. Thanks for the review!

Alright, thanks again guys! Keep in touch!

* * *

_Naruto woke up in a room he didn't recognize. Well it was more like a cave than a room, but Naruto couldn't help but feel as though he'd been here before. He looked around the cave, searching for any form of live, but found none. Naruto whispered to Kurama in his mind, but no reply came. He continued to look around, still seeing nothing but an empty cave. Suddenly, he saw something move, and walked toward it. An opening had formed in the wall of the cave, in the shape of a hallway. Naruto looked into it but could see nothing. Swallowing heavily he started to take a step into the cave, but stopped short when he felt a sharp pain go through his chest._

_Naruto slowly moved his gaze down to his chest, and saw a familiar lightning infused hand protruding from his chest from behind him. Slowly and agonizingly he turned his head around to look at Sasuke, who was smirking evily at Naruto. Sasuke quickly jerked his arm out of Naruto's chest and Naruto fell to his knees with a groan of pain. He closed his eyes, trying to force the pain out of his chest before asking his teammate._

_"Sasuke, wh- why" He stuttered through a bloody cough. Sasuke just smirked more evily before it dissappeared as he looked into the cave. Naruto followed his gaze, and smiled when he saw Sakura coming from inside the tunnel with a kunai in her hand. "S- Sakura-chan, help."_

_Sakura continued to walk toward the two males from her team, her face portraying no emotion. As she got to Naruto, she stopped and crouched down to his level, before holding the tip of her kunai against his throat. Naruto's eyes widened exponentially, and tears started to run down his face._

_"But Sa- Sakura-chan I- I thought that y-" He started before he was interuppted by Sakura._

_"What? That I actually had feelings for you? That I loved you? HA! I couldn't care less about you, I've only ever had eyes for Sasuke-kun. You know that." She said before pressing the kunai into his throat and kicking him down, stepping over him to wrap her arms around Sasuke's neck. "Just die, you worthless excuse for a ninja."_

Naruto woke up screaming, tears running down his face as he weeped heavily. Sakura sat up beside him quickly, looking at him concerned and putting her hands on his chest lightly, before questioning him with heavy concern.

"Naruto, are you okay? What's wrong?" She asked looking at her distraught teammate and best friend, technically they weren't boyfriend and girlfriend for he'd never asked her. Naruto's erratic breathing was loud as he tried in vain to calm himself down. He looked at Sakura, her face of concern helping ease the feelings he was having. Sakura leaned forward and kissed his forehead, asking him the same question but softer and more concern filled.

"I- I- It's- He- and- Sakura-chan- you- a- the- with-" Naruto stuttered between sobs. He wrapped his arms around her and put his face in the nook of her neck. "I'll sh- sh- show you." He stuttered, pulling his head out of her neck and placing his forehead against hers. He closed his eyes and proceeded to use a sage technique that allowed him to share memories with people. He'd learnt it whilst training on Mount Myoboku, but never really thought he'd use it. Sakura closed her eyes as the memories flooded in, and by the end of it Sakura had tears running down her face as Naruto had been able to portray the emotions he'd been having.

Sakura opened her eyes finally, looking into Naruto's recently opened blue ones. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself toward him. "Naruto, I would never do or say anything like that to you, and Sasuke wouldn't do that to you either. Naruto, I feel nothing for Sasuke but feelings I would have toward my own brother. Naruto, I love you, more than I have ever felt toward Sasuke, more than anything in this world. You mean everything to me, I would give my life for yours in a heartbeat. Naruto, you're an amazing ninja. The best in the village, and maybe in the entire world. I'm sorry you had the dream you did, but it was nothing more than a dream, so please, please stop crying. You're making me cry." Sakura said, playfully at the end but seriously throughout the rest of it. She'd read in her medical books that repeating someone's name was a good way to get them to calm down if they were going into shock, so she thought maybe it would help here.

Naruto, finally able to breath a bit more regularly, wiped the tears from Sakura's eyes before wiping them from his own. He smiled softly at her, before leaning forward and kissing her gently on the lips. Sakura kissed him back, deepening the kiss a little and laying on top of him. He layed back, wrapping his arms around Sakura's waist. He wasn't going to try anything, but boy was Sakura sending him mixed signals. One moment she was ready to go all the way, then the next she wasn't, but then she was again. He didn't understand, but wasn't particularly complaining if it got him kisses like this one.

After a while, Sakura pulled away from him and just lay on him, moving down so her head could rest against his chest. His heart drummed in his chest erradically, either from the dream or the kiss, she wasn't sure. Naruto kissed the top of her head before closing his eyes to try to get some more sleep. Sakura listened to his erratic yet comforting heartbeat, resting her hands on his shoulders gently. She closed her eyes as well, falling back to sleep in his arms.

* * *

There was a knock on the door to Naruto's apartment, to which Naruto and Sakura both woke up and groaned. They both stood, neither realizing how little they were wearing, and made their way toward the door. Opening it revealed Kakashi to be the knocker, and he looked at the both of them before raising his only visible eyebrow at them. Naruto looked himself over before looking at Sakura and his eyes widened. He slowly turned to Kakashi, who still hadn't said anything, and Kakashi just raised his hands innocently before stating.

"I'm not going to judge the two of you, but you should be glad it wasn't Tsunade who came down here as she was planning, or you'd get a stern talking to."

"Kakashi-sensei! We- uh, didn't- uh, see here's what happened, umm," Naruto stuttered out. Sakura just looked on, wide-eyed and blushing. Naruto continued to sputter about what happened, though no words were forming and he was just sputtering out random nonsense.

"Naruto, calm down, I'm just here to tell you that Tsunade wants you to come in today. That's it, I've no intention to hear about how good Sakura is in bed." Kakashi said, making both of them blush deeper. Naruto was about to tell him that they hadn't done anything but couldn't, because Kakashi was gone before he could even open his mouth.

Naruto slowly turned around to look at Sakura, smiling at her goofily, and running his hand through his hair. "Well... Seems I've got to go to _Tsunade-sama's _office again today." He said, using the name as more of an insult than an honor.

Sakura just shook her head, still getting over the blush on her face. "What does she want you for anyways? What have you been doing?" Sakura asked, turning back to the bedroom to find her discarded bra.

Naruto shrugged, shaking his head, "She said I'm not supposed to tell anyone. _Secret Hokage Training, _she'd called it." Naruto responded, "Huh, more like getting me to do your paperwork..." He finished under his breath.

By now Sakura was in Naruto's bedroom, shirt off, putting her bra back on. When she was finished she put the shirt back on over it and walked back out. "Well, I need you to go to my apartment. Put one of your kunai there, then come back and take me there." She told him nonchalauntly. He tilted his head at her, his eye twitching slightly.

"Umm, Sakura-chan, when did I become your slave?" He asked, smiling at her playfully. She smiled at him, before wrapping her arms around his neck.

"The day you met me Naruto... The day you met me..." She responded before kissing him softly. Naruto chuckled at her, before looking at her with a confused look. "What?" She asked.

"You're wearing my only recently cleaned shirt..." He said softly, still debating on what to do. She blushed at what he'd said, before deciding that it had been a good thing she'd gone to get her bra. Wordlessly, she slipped the shirt off and onto him. He'd seen more than that before, so it wasn't a big deal. Was it? Naruto watched, wide eyed as she put the shirt on him, before looking away when she was done. "Thank you, Sakura-chan." He managed out, before slipping his shoes on, grabbing a specialized kunai, and sprinting out the door. _Okay, maybe it was a big deal._ She thought to herself as she stared at the closed door.

Taking this as a chance to maybe get some more sleep, Sakura walked back into Naruto's bedroom and layed down under the blankets. She took a deep breath, enjoying his scent, before closing her eyes and falling fast asleep. Naruto was jumping rooftop to rooftop toward Sakura's apartment, studying the seal on the kunai. If worse came to worse he could just have Sai paint a bunch of them, right? Was there something special about them? Chakra infused in them made it so that the user could teleport to them. There were too many unanswered questions, and by the time Naruto stopped studying the kunai he was standing on Sakura's roof.

Sakura was asleep, dreaming lightly of her and Naruto. Not to deep of a dream, more like memories, of the good times she'd had with Naruto. Sakura didn't even hear the door open when Naruto walked in after dropping off the kunai and teleporting back. He smiled softly at her, before quietly walking over to the edge of the bed and laying on top of the covers right next to Sakura. She didn't react and Naruto assumed she was still asleep, though in reality she'd woken up but hadn't wanted to move.

Naruto watched her '_sleep_' and smiled. He'd never really had a chance to watch her sleep before, but she looked really peaceful right now. He sighed, his smile fading a bit, and he looked at the ceiling. "How did I ever come to deserve someone as perfect as you, Sakura-chan? Oh, that's right, I don't deserve you, so I don't understand how I got you. When we were younger, I thought I was doing everything wrong, making you feel even worse about me. But back then, it didn't matter if you were angry at me, I just wanted you to pay attention to me. To notice me. I suppose you did notice me, but for all the wrong reasons. Then, when Sasuke ran off, I wanted to bring him back for my friendship with him, but I also wanted him to stay gone because that meant he wouldn't be in my way of you, I was confused. Did I want him gone, or did I want him here? So when you asked me to bring him back, I knew that's what I had to do. Not only to save my friendship, but to save your heart. I wanted to make you happy, even though I knew that doing so would put you farther away from me. And I did it, I brought him back. But now that I know he doesn't mean as much to you as I would've believed, does that mean that I shouldn't want him around anymore? After that dream I had, I don't know what to think anymore... Do you love him? Do you love me? Is he to be trusted? Is he not to be trusted?" He sighed heavily again, "I don't know, Sakura-chan, and I need help. But I could never ask you to come up with an answer to that kind of question. Thanks for listening Sakura-chan, even if you didn't have a choice." He finished, kissing the top of her head gently.

Sakura stopped the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes, and opened them slowly. Looking up to Naruto, he smiled at her softly. "Sleep well?" He asked gently, avoiding what he'd been talking about because he didn't know she'd heard. She decided that now wasn't the time to bring it up. When he was ready, he'd talk to her about it. She nodded to him, before looking into his eyes again.

"I love you, Naruto." She whispered to him, before kissing him on the lips passionately.

Naruto smiled against her lips, bringing his hands to her sides. She climbed up and straddled his lap. She ran her hands up his sides to rest entangled in his soft hair. His hands moved from her sides to her hips as he held onto her tightly, as if she would float away. Naruto groaned slightly when Sakura accidentally ground her hips against his. "S- Sakura-chan, you said you weren't ready." Naruto reminded her gently, pulling his lips away from hers for a moment. She smiled at him, before nodding and kissing him again. She ground herself against him again and he groaned louder this time, as well as Sakura moaning quietly into Naruto's mouth. It took all of his self control to not just ravish her immediately. He had _never _heard such an _enticing _noise come from Sakura, and it drove him almost to the brink of insanity.

"Sakura-chan, s- stop." He groaned out after she ground her hips against his once again. "I- I can't h- handle it." Naruto said softly.

She nodded at him, blushing furiously at what she had started, kissing him softly before climbing off of him. "S- Sorry, Naruto." She said softly. She didn't know what had come over her, on moment she wanted to comfort Naruto, and the next her body was telling her things, and after the first time doing it accidentally her mind had to agree that it was the best option. So caught up in the feeling that she didn't even remember her problem with doing the same thing the previous night.

"It's okay... But just, it's difficult to keep myself under control if you keep leading me on like that." Naruto said still breathing hard. The look of her in her bra and panties wasn't doing anything to help the feeling either. "Now, I left a kunai at your house like you asked." He said. She nodded and wrapped her arms around him, he wrapped his around her as well and they were standing in Sakura's kitchen with Naruto's hand on the kunai on the table. "Here you are." He said softly.

"Thank you Naruto. You can stay here and walk me to the hospital if you'd like." She offered, but he just looked at the floor and shook his head.

"Nah, Baa-chan get's mad if I don't show up on time for her _training_," Naruto said, frowning softly. Sakura smiled at him, before wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Well then you'll have to be extra good to get her attention." Sakura said, kissing him softly on the lips. He didn't even have time to return the kiss before Sakura turned and headed to her bathroom. Naruto heard the shower running, and he looked at the ground.

"Well, time to go _train_." He said softly, before teleporting to the hokage's office.

* * *

Eleven at night, and Sakura had yet to hear from Naruto. She'd left the hospital to go to his apartment to see him, but he wasn't there. She went back to her apartment to see if maybe he had come to surprise her, but found he wasn't there either. To Ichiraku, and yet Teuchi had seen nothing of Naruto. _Where could he be?_ Sakura wondered to herself, before deciding that she'd better ask Tsunade. Sakura climbed the steps to the hallway that lead to the hokage's office, and knocked on the door.

"Enter!" Came Tsunade's stern but womanly voice. Sakura opened the door and looked at Tsunade, who in turn looked up at Sakura over her stacks of paper and smiled. "Ahh, Sakura-chan." Naruto-Tsunade said, before his-her eyes widened. "I- er- mean Sakura!" He-she corrected.

"Naruto, is that you?" Sakura asked looking at him confusedly. Narutonade sighed before nodding slowly. In a poof of smoke there wasn't Tsunade sitting there, but Naruto.

"Yeah, Sakura-chan, it's me." He said, shaking his head.

"Naruto! Why are you pretending to be the Hokage?!" Sakura yelled, suddenly very angry.

"Baa-chan has been making me do her paperwork for the last two days! To 'Prepare you for what Hokage-ship will be like' she'd said. But she's out with Shizune getting wasted and gambling right about now." Naruto said frowning. "Though I can forge her signature pretty good now!" Sakura's eyes softened, and she looked at Naruto and smiled.

"Why don't you make several clones, and have them do it? You'll still learn all the information they learn, and do it in half the time!" Sakura said, giving him a wide smile. Naruto's eyes almost flung out of his head at how wide they went.

"Sakura-chan for the millionth time you're a genius!" Naruto yelled. He made eight shadow clones and had them placed around the room. "Now, clones, if Baa-chan comes just tell her that this'll get it done faster and that the real one is taking a break. Also, pop one of you so that I'll know what happened." He said, before jumping over the desk and wrapping Sakura up in his arms. "Your place or mine?" He asked smiling.

"Mine, since I stayed at yours last." She said smiling back at him. Naruto nodded and they were standing in her kitchen at the table. "Now, Naruto, what have you had to eat today?" She asked, giving him a stern look. His eyes widened but he quickly looked away.

"I- I've eaten p- plenty today, Sakura-chan." Naruto said simply. Sakura opened her mouth to respond with her disbelief but Naruto's stomach beat her to it, growling loudly. "Uh, and by plenty I mean not at all?" He said, looking at her and grinning nervously.

"NARUTO!" She said slowly, in the way she always did before she sent him either flying through the wall, or flying through the ceiling. This time it was the first, and he flew through her kitchen wall, landing conveniently on her bed. "You really should eat, someone with your kind of metabolism and training habits can't afford to be malnourished or your body will eat itself up." Sakura explained, her voice not only concerned, but still a bit angry, and overall held that medical ninja standard that she carried around.

"S- sorry, Sakura-chan, Baa-chan's kept me at the office all day." Naruto groaned out, clutching his chest where she'd punched him. She'd punched him just to the left of his sternum, right between the pec and the sternum itself, a place that lacked any muscle to prepare for the hit. Walking over to him and putting her hand on his chest she was shocked that he was still able to talk. It was no small feat to be able to talk when one's chest was caved in. Granted the words came out quiet and strained but still, they came out. She shook her head, her eyes flooding quickly with uncharacteristic tears though that had been happening a lot since she'd been with Naruto. "Sakura-chan? What's wrong?" He asked in between labored breaths. "I'm sorry, I'll eat more often, and I'll even eat more healthy. I'll give up ramen if that'll make you stop crying. Just please, please stop crying." He said softly, or rather, as loud as he could with the condition he was in, and put his hand on her cheek. "Please, Sakura-chan..." She quickly went to healing his chest, an easy task, whilst shaking her head.

"Baka." She stated quietly, and once she was finished with healing him she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I wasn't crying because you didn't eat. I was crying because of how much pain I put you through on a daily basis, how bad I treat you on a daily basis, all the mean things I say to you on a daily basis." She explained, "How can you love someone who treats you as horrible as I do?" She said, crying into his chest now. Sakura felt his arms wrap around her, felt his lips press against the top of her head for a moment before he spoke.

"Easy." Naruto started, "You're beautiful, smart, nice, apologetic when I deserve it, strict when it counts, strong, empathetic, sympathetic, funny, helpful, inspiring, and." He said, "_Perfect... _In every way." Naruto finished, and Sakura wrapped her arms around him tighter. Naruto pulled her closer to him and kissed the top of her head once again. "Is that good enough of a reason?" He asked, rubbing her back gently. Sakura nodded, sighing in content as his rough hands massaged a knot she had in her back.

"Ooooh, I could really go for a good back massage," Sakura said, looking up at Naruto pleadingly.

"Neh, fine Sakura-chan. But only this once," He said smiling, though it wasn't the truth. If Sakura ever asked him for a back massage, he would willingly oblige. Sakura smiled at him before doing something he hadn't expected. She took off her shirt and layed down on the bed on her belly before reaching behind her and unsnapping the bra strap.

"Now you can give a better massage." She said, smiling at him. Naruto nodded and swallowed, consumed in the look of her skin, flawlessly spread across a soft yet muscular back.

"Y- yeah." Naruto responded, before putting his fingertips at the base of her neck, and massaging in a slowy circular direction. Sakura sighed again as he worked into one of many knots she had riddled along her back. Naruto worked through all of the ones up by her shoulders and neck, which made her feel very good. After finishing there, he moved down to her middle back, where he rubbed into one especially tight knot. As he worked through it Sakura fisted the sheets, and as the knot got worked out she moaned quite loudly. Naruto closed his eyes and bit his lips, his self control had almost gone out the window just there but he'd held.

"Keep going Naruto." Sakura practically begged, which pushed his self control farther to the edge. He nodded and continued his work. As he worked his way through the knots, Sakura's sighs grew into quiet moans, which grew into louder moans, which grew into her moaning his name. He finished one more knot, and when she moaned his name Naruto was glad it was finally over, his self control practically abolished, he couldn't bring himself to look at her. She sat up, and reclasped the bra before slipping her shirt back on. "Oohh, Naruto. I feel so relaxed now, thank you." She said, before pulling his face to hers and kissing him deeply.

Naruto gripped the sheets tightly, in order to keep himself under control. A deep voice was pounding in his head, _Take her, ravish her, have her, take her, ravish her, have her._ It repeated, over and over and over, but it wasn't Kurama's, no, it was Naruto's. With every inch of their bodies that touched that voice deep inside of Naruto got louder, and started to control him. Naruto could only watch from the inside of his shell of a body as they kissed, as Naruto pushed her onto her back.

He watched as his body pressed Sakura down onto the bed further. His lips trailing hot kisses over her neck and jawline, his hands shooting up and under her shirt to caress her sides. Watch as Sakura pulled his shirt over his head, and he did the same for her. Watch as Sakura trailed kisses down his chest, before he started trailing kisses down hers. Watch as he started to tug on her pants, and she pulled them down ever so slowly...

"NARUTO!" Sakura yelled at him, knocking him out of his crazy day dream. "What're you doing? You've just been sitting there staring at me for the last few minutes. I've tried saying your name but it never got your attention." She said, confusion, concern, and a bit of shyness apparent in her voice. Naruto shook his head, and smiled at her apologetically.

"Sorry Sakura-chan, got a little sidetracked. So uh, where were we?" He asked, kind of nervous, but incredibly aroused. Sakura looked at him suspiciously, but shrugged.

"I had just asked you if you wanted me to give you a massage like you just did for me." Sakura said, shrugging yet again. Naruto smiled, and nodded his head, happy to be laying on his front as it would help him hide his arousal until it went away. He slipped out of his shirt and layed down on her bed. Sakura took in his appearance for a while. Gone was the little boy who looked scrawny and who's muscle was all but visible. Gone were the tiny arms and shoulders. Gone was the thin stomach and chest. Now there was a man with, muscular yet not bulky arms, broad but not to broad shoulders, a muscular and well built body, and toned abs and pecs. Sakura quickly swallowed her drool and went to work as Naruto had done, starting at the top. Throughout the massage Naruto kept his noise to a minimun, groaning quietly only occasionally when she got to a particularly tight knot. The feeling of Sakura's hands on him did nothing to help get rid of his arousal, in fact it heightened it to a point where it was almost painful laying on the bed the way he was.

After finishing with the massage Sakura layed down next to Naruto, looking at his face. "Are you okay? You seem a little different." Sakura said softly. Naruto looked at her, smiling awkwardly, before nodding his head.

"Everything's fine Sakura-chan. I'm just tired, but unfortunately I can't go to bed. Baa-chan found out about the clones and demanded they continue to work, which means that I can't go to sleep. For if I go unconscious the clones will no longer be sustainable and disperse." Naruto said, smiling slightly. Though what he'd said was true, it wasn't the reason why he was acting awkward.

"Oh, well okay." Sakura said dejectedly, which made Naruto frown. "If you don't want to tell me that's fine." She said softly, not really expecting Naruto to hear.

"It's not that I don't want to tell you. A- actuallly it _is_ that I don't want to tell you. It's embarrassing Sakura-chan." Naruto said, frowning more at the way she was acting as if he didn't care about her. She looked at him skeptically, before shaking her head.

"I don't know what could be so embarrassing that you can't tell _me_. But I guess if that's how you feel." She said before standing up from her bed and walking toward the door. Sakura hated quilt tripping Naruto, but it generally worked the best. When she reached her doorway she heard Naruto groan behind her.

"Sakura-chan." He said softly, and she turned to look at him. Her breath caught in throat when she saw him. Or rather saw the, quite large Naruto would add proudly, bulge in the front of his pants as he sat on the edge of her bed looking at her. "That's what, are you happy now? I'm thoroughly embarrassed..." Naruto muttered, resisting every urge in his body to either cover himself up or take her right then and there. Sakura stood there, staring unintentionally, with her mouth slightly agape and her eyes wide. Naruto looked at her nervously for a moment, before playing through his nervousness. "So Sakura," He said standing up, "I've done something really embarrassing for you, your turn." He said smirking at her as he stepped closer.

Sakura snapped out of her stupor and looked at him still wide eyed. "W- what did you have in mind?" She asked, swallowing nervously. She knew Naruto would never force her to do something she really didn't want to do, and that he would not force her to do something she wasn't ready for. If he recommended something embarrassing to her, he may pretend to beg, or act dissappointed, but he would never force her.

Naruto looked at her for a moment, before shrugging. "Nothing, the fact that you were so stupified by my..." He trailed off, "Is embarrassing enough, no?" He asked, and she nodded quickly. She couldn't agree more, the fact that he'd watched her openly oggle at his, _girth_, was indeed very embarrassing, but she couldn't help but feel like this was an invitation to a game. Perhaps a game of 'Are You Nervous?'. She'd never played the game, but had heard all about it. Basically two players, generally a boy and girl, do things to the other, asking if their nervous, when they say they are the time is recorded and the roles are switched. The things you can do to make the other person nervous, range from sexual to just plain weird.

He didn't seem to press that onto her, and she didn't fancy a game of that as she was sure it would quickly turn _very _sexual, so she was happy. Sakura smiled up at him before turning away from him, "So, how does dinner at Ichiraku sound?" She asked, as Naruto went back into her bedroom and threw his shirt back on.

"Sounds great Sakura-chan, I'll pay don't worry." Naruto said smiling at her gratefully. Sakura smiled back at him before shaking her head slightly.

"Naruto, I'll pay..." Sakura responded, Naruto opened his mouth to reply but she silenced him with her lips. Agaisnt his. She kissed him passionately and through the opening he had provided when he went to speak she slipped her tongue into his mouth. Naruto groaned slightly into her mouth, and she continued her amazing assault on his. He grabbed her hips, pushing her backward until she felt her the backside of her knees hit the couch and she fell, with him on top of her, to sit down on the couch. Naruto held himself above Sakura, their kiss deepening through the forced proximity.

Sakura ran her hands up and down his chest, feeling and studying all of the toned curves and ridges. Naruto's hands ran from her shoulders, down her sides, down her legs to grasp onto her theighs, which made Sakura gasp but not in a bad way. His grip on her theighs tightened when she moved her legs to wrap around his waist, which again started sending him mixed signals. The chanting in his body started again, egging him into taking her, but he refused to let it beat him. He pulled out of the kiss, both of them gasping for air, and looked into her eyes. "So how about that ramen you're buying?" Naruto said between gasps. Sakura giggled and nodded, pushing him off of her gently.

* * *

Ichiraku had recently gone to twenty-four hour service, as sometimes a traveler would be in need of food whilst traveling. Or more recently when Naruto had started having his dreams he'd gone to wake Teuchi in the middle of the night and asked him for a bowl of ramen. Teuchi looked at the scared, weaping boy and couldn't say no to him. They'd gone to the shop and had ramen and Naruto talked about what was getting him down.

Tonight, just like most nights, was empty of people. Tonight Teuchi was manning the station, or rather taking a nap in the back whilst no one was there. When Naruto and Sakura showed up, it was around midnight, so of course Naruto knew the old man would be sleeping. Naruto rung the bell several times, and after a while Teuchi came out expecting another tearful Naruto but instead had found a happy Naruto and Sakura to boot.

"Ahh, what brings you two out here tonight?" Teuchi asked, smiling. Naruto smiled at him and was about to answer when Sakura interupted.

"We're here for our second date. The first was very formal, so the second should be informal right?" Sakura asked, shrugging at them. Naruto nodded his agreement, then his eyes widened. This was only their second date, so why had they almost had sex, so many times? Were they pushing it? Was Sakura rushing because she thought it was what he wanted? Was Naruto making it seem that way?

Suddenly Naruto didn't have an apetite anymore. Teuchi didn't need to ask Naruto what he wanted, but asked Sakura, and recieved her order. Teuchi went right to work at the stove and Naruto and Sakura sat there in a not too comfortable silence. Sakura was wondering what was eating at Naruto, but decided to save that for a different time and place. Their food arrived shortly thereafter, and the silence was broken by Sakura as soon as she realized Naruto wasn't eating at all. He was pushing his chopsticks around in his bowl, pushing noodles and pork around, not eating, not talking, just looking at his ramen and pushing it around. Something had to be up.

"Naruto? What's wrong? After not eating all day, we go to get your favorite food and you don't even eat. Is something wrong?" She asked, concerned for his well-being. He looked over at her, then to Teuchi, who seemed to get it and nodded, leaving the room.

"Sakura-chan. Am I pressuring you to sexually advance toward me?" Naruto asked, sadness lacing his voice. His face was somber and sad until it turned to pure confusion when Sakura started laughing hysterically. "Hey! This is serious! If I am I really feel bad because I don't want to do that. I want you to wait until you're ready." Naruto said looking at the floor.

Sakura stopped laughing a moment later, noting the very serious demenor in his voice. "No, Naruto, you aren't pressuring me into anything. I do the things I do with you or to you because I want to." Sakura said, blushing a bit. "I thank you for your concern though, it makes me feel really nice." she continued, smiling and closing her eyes. _That definately helps me feel more ready to __go__ all the way._ She thought to herself, smiling softly. "I love you Naruto. I wouldn't do those things if I didn't love you. I never felt pressured into anything by you, and in fact I was afraid that I was pressuring you."

Naruto smiled at her at this point before shaking his head. "You've never made me feel pressured Sakura-chan, but I don't want to take this to fast if you're not ready for it. I can wait, I don't care if it happens tonight, or happens in a hundred years, I can wait. Through the ins and outs, ups and downs, dips and dives, I will wait for you." Naruto said, though he was sure there was a song that said that he'd never heard it before, feeling quite poetic about himself. Sakura smiled at him, before placing a gentle kiss on his lips. _I don't think you'll have to wait much longer_, she thought to herself, wishing she could say it out loud but not wanting to get his hopes up. _If you continue to show your love in ways other than phsyical, I may __give you myself __very very soon__._

Naruto ate at this point, finishing his first bowl before ordering a second bowl, and a third, and fourth, fifth, okay now it was getting ridiculous. Who would think that not eating all day would drive a guy to eat twelve bowls of ramen? Naruto would make you think that, as he had just done it. Naruto sat back in his seat, feeling extremely bloated, and sighed contentedly. Sakura had ordered a second bowl, as she was feeling particularly hungry, and was still eating it as Naruto sat there digesting his food. When Sakura finished her food she looked over again to see Naruto no longer looked bloated, nor did he feel like it anymore, which they both thought was weird but decided against questioning it.

"Sakura-chan, who's paying? I volunteer if you don't want to, which I can understand why you wouldn't." Naruto said, gesturing at the tower of bowls that Naruto had left in his wake.

"Nonsense Naruto, I am perfectly alright with paying for tonights dinner." She said happily, smiling at him. _More points for you_. She thought as she pulled out her purse and wallet and payed for the dinner. Naruto looped his arm through hers and they started to walk her back to her apartment. "You know Naruto, you could just teleport there," She said smiling at him, she didn't really care that they had chosen to walk but just didn't understand why.

"I know that of course, Sakura-chan. Is it wrong of me to want to spend some time with you? It's late, and so I feel that as soon as we get back we'll want to go to sleep, which of course takes away from the time I get to spend with you." Naruto responded, smiling at her as well. "This way, I get to be with you, and hear you talk and talk back." he finished. _More points... It's like he can read my mind! He can't do that... Can he?_ Sakura thought to herself, wondering how he could possibly be reading her mind.

"That's... Very sweet of you Naruto." She said, smiling softly and walking closer to him. Naruto nodded and chuckled a couple of times.

"Only the best for my Sakura-chan." He said happily. _Hmmm, should that earn points? Yeah, I guess it does. __Oh god, I've turned this into a game! 'Points to Take Sakura's Virginity Game!' Oh boy, that's messed up, but strangely I don't mind__. _She thought to herself again.

"Naruto... This is a weird question, but don't think it's weird please. But there's no way you could, say, read my mind... Is there?" Sakura asked, immediately feeling stupid. Instead of laughing, Naruto smiled at her softly.

"Well Sakura-chan, with that memory transfer jutsu I used earlier, I can transfer memories to you, but also take them if you permit me too. If you wanted me to see something I could. But no, currently I couldn't read your mind, but even if I could I would only do so if you were okay with it. I would never use it to spy on you or anything, that'd be weird." Naruto replied, shrugging a bit. Sakura nodded at him, thanking him for telling her. _More points with that one._

They got to Sakura's apartment, and Sakura unlocked it before opening the door and walking inside. Naruto followed after her, sitting down on the couch, but was quickly pulled to his feet by Sakura. "Eh? Sakura-chan what're you doing?" Naruto asked, quite confused. Sakura didn't answer and just continued to push Naruto somewhere. She pushed him through the bathroom door and closed it, and he heard through the door.

"Shower! You smell like ramen and paperwork!"

"Oh gee! Thanks Sakura-chan, I love you too!" Naruto replied. He pulled a specialized kunai out of his kunai pouch and set it on the sink. He teleported to his house, quickly grabbing some clothes that he'd sent a clone home to clean earlier in the day, before coming back and starting the shower and undressing. He got in, the water still slightly cold, and shivered just a little. The water warmed up and Naruto began to scrub himself down. Unfortunately for him, Sakura only had lady-like shampoo, conditioner, and body wash. So he was going the night smelling like a girl.

The shower was nice, the water pressure was better than at his apartment, and the cleanliness that came with the shower felt great. Naruto got out of the shower and towel dried himself, before depositing his towel and dirty laundry into the hamper that Sakura had in her bathroom. His hair was a little damp so it hung lower and where it touched his face it stuck giving him, in most women's opinion, a very attractive look. He left the bathroom, and walked into the living room/dining room area. Sakura was nowhere to be seen and when he looked over into the kitchen she wasn't there either. So by process of elimination, she wasn't in the kitchen, dining room, living room, or bathroom, she must be in her bedroom.

* * *

[Lemon Starts Here-ish]

Naruto walked up to the closed door, and knocked gently on it. "Sakura-chan? Are you decent?" Naruto asked gently, not wanting to wake her if she had actually decided to go to sleep. Considering he only had on some black slacks and underwear, he wasn't totally decent to public company either, but this was Sakura.

"Yeah, Naruto. I'm decent." Sakura responded, and Naruto walked in. Both of them swallowed at the other's choice of sleep attire. Sakura was wearing some very short shorts, that only went to just below the bottom of her butt, and a thin tube top that literally only wrapped around her breasts. From as far as Naruto could tell, which was a quite a bit, she was not wearing a bra. _Has he earned enough points tonight?_ Sakura thought to herself.

"You look beautiful Sakura-chan." Naruto whispered to her from across the room. "But I won't stare if you don't want me too." _Oooh with that I think he might've tipped the scale. Is it enough? I really love him, he loves me, we tell each other all the time, would do anything for the other, spend every night and day together as long as our schedules permit. Yeah, I don't think it matters how many points he's won tonight. I'm ready, I want to do this, right now, with him. He's the only one, he will always be the only one. _She thought, and smiled at Naruto lovingly.

She stood up, and crossed the room to him. She stood on her toes and put her mouth real close to his ear. "I think I'm ready now... Naruto." She said, softly, lovingly, and seductively. Naruto swallowed hard before looking at her.

"A- are you sure Sakura-chan? Like I said, I'll wait, don't make this about me." He said, looking at her with eyes full of concern.

"I'm sure Naruto. This isn't about you... It's about us..." She said, before kissing him passionately. Their lips gliding over each other's, Naruto licked her bottom lip, requesting access which was quickly granted. They continued to make out and Sakura wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck, before lifting herself and wrapping her legs around his hips. Naruto grabbed onto her hips to keep her up while he walked forward and placed her on her back on the bed, holding himself over her.

He pulled away to plant kisses down her jaw, neck, and chest. Sakura pulled the top off and over her head, to which Naruto growled slightly, and went to envelope one of her nipples in his mouth immediately. As he bit, nibbled, and suckled on her nipple, her hands burried themselves in his hair. She pulled him closer to her, throwing her head back in pleasure.

Naruto soon switched nipples, focusing on the left nipple now. Sakura's moans were all that Naruto could hear aside from the beating of his own heart. Soon he came up and kissed her, and found that suddenly their positions were switched, Sakura was straddling Naruto, and could feel his hardness pressed up against her. She leaned down and kissed Naruto, before pulling his shirt off of him and kissing down his jaw and neck, trailing kisses down his chest she climbed off of him to the side, until she got to the spot she'd gotten to the last time. Naruto's member pressed against the restricting pants tightly, forming a large bulge in the front of his pants. She gripped onto his pants' and boxers' waistbands, and when he didn't protest, she pulled them down and lifting slightly, over his member until it sprung free.

Naruto sucked in a quick breath of air, while Sakura gasped at his length. Never having done this before, but understanding the premis of how sexual intercourse works, she wrapped her hand around his shaft. Naruto groaned softly, biting his lip and grabbing the sheets.

Naruto was breathing in and releasing shaky breaths every time, as he was getting accustomed to Sakura's soft hand wrapped around him. Sakura tested her grounds, tugging slightly on it, which caused him to groan, but she didn't like how much friction there was. She let go of him, which made him whine a little in protest. That is, until she put her face close to it, and gave the head a little lick. Naruto involuntarily thrust his hips and groaned quite loud. Sakura decided that was a good sign and stuck just the head in her mouth. Naruto held in his thrust this time, but still groaned at the action. "S- s- Sakura-chan... UJHG, feels... So good." He groaned out as her tongue licked and wrapped around the head that was in her mouth.

She took more of him into her mouth, and when she got as much as she could fit in without choking she started to bob her head up and down. Naruto put his hands behind his head, and groaned again louder. His groans got louder and louder as he felt his limit being reached. He wanted to stop her, for his limit was coming close, but he just couldn't find it in him to stop her. "S- Sakura-chan!" Was all he could get out.

Naruto let out a loud groan and his seed shot into her mouth in several jets. The taste of it was peculiar, but Sakura didn't hate it, in fact it was kind of enjoyable to her. She swallowed it all up, and looked up at Naruto who looked down at her apologtically. "Sorry Sakura-chan, if that wasn't what you wanted, I just could stop you. It felt so, so, so good." Naruto said, smiling like crazy. Before looking at her seriously. "Your turn."

With that Sakura found herself on her back, with Naruto trailing kisses down her frontside much like she had done to him only minutes ago. He stopped at her shorts and looked up to her questioningly. She nodded, looking at him happily. He pulled her shorts down and looked at her. To him she was perfect, in every way, even in ways that maybe she didn't realized. Much like she had, he tested the waters, putting a finger up against her folds and rubbing gently. This caused her to moan quite loud, so he added a little more force, and more, and more, until he slipped a finger into her folds. She arched her back off of the bed and moaned really loud in pure ecstacy. Naruto figured that was the kind of reaction he wanted to see more of, but he wanted her to say his name more.

He thrust his finger in and out of her for a while, before adding another finger. He thrust that into her for a while, before yet again adding another finger. He thrust his three fingers into her for a while before deciding that he wanted to taste her. He moved his face down to her wet folds and licked tentatively. She moaned again, which made him place a rough kiss against her folds. He thrust his tongue into her whilst kissing and sucking on her as well. After a while she moaned. "N- Naruto I- I- I- I'm NARUTO!" She didn't get to say what she'd meant to say but he'd gotten the message and lapped up all of her juices.

She was quickly coming down from her high, as Naruto's length was returning. Sakura noticed his length return, and when he looked at her, she knew what it meant. She nodded her head, and he climbed up onto the bed to hold himself above her. She shook her head and they switched positions, her holding herself, but straddling him, over his length. She lowered herself slowly, until his head came into contact with her folds, and they both writhed under the pure pleasure. Sakura continued to lower herself, moaning in pleasure, until she started to feel a slight painful pinching feel. She moaned in both pain and pleasure, to which Naruto looked at her with concern.

"Are you okay Sakura-chan? Take it slow," He said, and she nodded.

"It'll always hurt the first time, baka." She said softly. She moved around a bit, making him groan and her moan, before she felt ready to begin some actual movement. Sakura slowly lifted herself back up, before lowering herself down quicker. They shared moans and groans at this pace for as long as it stayed, but Sakura needed more, and felt Naruto would appreciate more. She lifted herself quickly, until he was almost out, before dropping back down on him. She continued to bounce like this, his groans getting louder with her moans. Sakura's petite breast bouncing slowly with the movement.

They both felt their finish coming, and their moans and groans were becoming louder and more frequent was also evidence of it. "N- N- Naruto! I- I- I- I- I'm." She tried to shout.

"M- Me too Sakura-CHAN!" He yelled with her, she bounced a few more times before she came. The sudden squeezing and releasing around him made him follow thereafter and she collapsed onto his chest. He thrust a few times more into her, before stopping and just laying there breathing hard. "That... Was... Amazing... Sakura...-Chan..." He said in-between gasps.

"It... Truly... Was... Naruto..." She responded. Sakura rolled off of Naruto, pulling him out of her, and lay next to him on the bed. Naruto pulled the blanket up over them and they fell asleep together, Sakura's head resting on Naruto's chest, and Naruto's arm wrapped around Sakura.

* * *

AN: PHEW! I really am bad at this, so I hope it wasn't too bad... Anyways, not much to say here, please, read, relax, and enjoy. If it's not to much, a review makes my day, and favorites and follows make me want to eat all of the things. Tell me how I did, and if you'd like to see more. If you don't want to see more I won't write any more lemons. Thanks again! See you!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Sorry! I am really sorry that I took so long to upload this one. I never meant to take such a long hiatus, but it is what it is. I will be updating faster again, not as fast as before, but faster than I just did. I'm back in school, so I was busy with that on top of a job. I'm getting used to school, and I lost my job, so I'm in a better place when it comes to writing! YAY! So here's another chapter, please, please, please don't be put off of this story by the fact that I didn't post for a while

Replies:

Mad Rollinstone: Thanks, means a lot to hear you say it was good. Almost too much detail? I can dumb it down a little bit, but I live for details.

Aganovic-sama: Sorry to make you wait! Yes they finally sealed the deal, or will it be their unraveling?

No, no it won't. I would never break them up, _permanently_.

Lemon every chapter? Of course not, I'd get tired of that real fast.

Aganovic-sama is all you will ever be called... Ever.

Don't be disappointed in me because of the wait!

No no no, thank you!

Tony Blu: I talk to you frequently, reply in here isn't a requirement... Is it?

Omote renge: Thanks, I'm trying to write well enough, but if you've ever written you know it can get difficult. Tsunade's reaction to walking into a roomful of Narutos will be in this chapter.

Guest: Whoever you may be, I would love if you'd maybe create an account? Or put a name we'll both remember, makes it feel more personal with you and that's what I want above all else.

I do make long chapters, I hope it's not too much.

LovelySheree: Not a lemon person? Eh, to each their own.

Thank you!

I put a "!" Behind that and not a "?" Because there's no question (?) about how excited (!) this kind of review makes me. It's an exclamation! I am thinking about pulling into them having kids, or if not it'll be an epilogue. _Sequel?_  
Thanks!

Megatyrant: Hmm, maybe, but I've already put it. Therefore set in stone? No, not really, but honestly I'm not going to change it now. :)  
Thanks for leaving a review, even if it's not to say, "AMAZING AMAZING AMAZING!" It means just as much to me.

Another Guest: Thank you, and like I said to the other guest, an account would be nice, I feel like it makes our relationship more personal.

RikudoNaruto1: I think I replied to you in a message, but if not, thank you!

And again!

And yet again!

I wanted to update a lot sooner than I did.

FOXJ NS 4EVER: I replied to you in a message, should be good enough. Yeah?

Alright! Onto the story!

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes slowly, staring up at the ceiling. He felt as though there was a fog floating in his eyes. He lifted his right arm to try to wipe away the fog, but found it to heavy to lift. Naruto gasped in surprise as he felt Sakura re-adjust herself next to him.

It hit him then, and he swallowed heavily. He remembered, very exquisitly, _just what they'd done_ and smiled widely to himself. The feeling in his body slowly returned to him, it was odd that something like that could be the thing that exhausts him the most. Naruto was renowned for his speed and stamina, but sex with his girlfriend tired him to the point of numbness. He shivered a bit at the thought, _sex with __his__ girlfriend_, and his smile widened.

As his senses returned he could feel Sakura's hand absentmindedly sliding her hand up his bare chest. Naruto glanced at her, and his breath hitched in his throat, and he looked away quickly. Sakura was laying next to him, the blankets only coming up to about their hips, her bare upper half pressed tightly to Naruto's side.

He almost hit himself, he'd seen her naked before, the previous night even! Why was he so embarrassed? Naruto looked at Sakura again, not in any perverted way, but lovingly and softly. Her head was nestled next to his shoulder, so he shrugged himself lower, until his face was nearly level with hers, and kissed her forehead gently.

* * *

**Previous night, before intercourse.**

Tsunade was walking back to her office, it was a little past 1 in the morning so she decided she should let Naruto off the hook. She walked up to her office, swaying under her tipsy mind, and grab the knob, throwing it open.

"Hoookage-sama!" She said drunkenly as she walked in. She paused breifly for a moment, before bursting out laughing. She had obviously drunken too much because there were Narutos all around the room. "Oooor should I say _samas._" She corrected herself, chuckling.

"Yeah Baa-chan, you should say that!"

"Yeah!"

"I agree!"

"I'm in too!"

"Don't count me out!" The Narutos were responding one by one, nodding their heads.

"But you're supposed to knock before you walk into the- Baa-chan what're you doing!?" The Naruto sitting behind the desk was interrupted as Tsunade starting bashing the heads of the clones. "The original said to tell you that this'll get done way faster with multiple, so long as he doesn't fall asleep we'll keep working!" Tsunade stopped after popping two Narutos, 6 left.

"Good plan!" She said, "Now get out of my spot, you can work on the floor." She demanded, the clone took a spot on the floor and continued working while Tsunade continued drinking and partying.

**With Naruto and Sakura**

_"Are you okay? You seem a little different." Sakura said softly._

_"Everything's fine Sakura-chan. I'm just tired, but unfortunately I can't go to bed. Baa-chan found out about the clones and demanded they continue to work, which means I can't go to sleep. For if I go unconscious the clones will no longer be sustainable and disperse." Naruto said, smiling slightly. He had just received the memories of the two clones, but no more, so surely Tsunade had demanded they work._

**Tsunade's Office**

"Whoo! Keep working slaves!" Tsunade shouted as she leaned back in her chair. Her Naruto slave force working on her paperwork on the ground.

"Baa-chan!?" A clone said sadly.

"Hurtful!"

"Very!"

"Not slaves! More like, indentured servants?"

"BAKA! That's practically the same!"

"Nuh uh!" This argument almost turned into a fight before Tsunade shouted for them to get back to work.

"Whatever you are, you're to do what I say. So keep working!"

* * *

Naruto had just received those memories, and almost laughed. He had received them late because his body wasn't awake yet, he reckoned. His lips still pressed to Sakura's forehead, he smiled softly. Naruto removed his lips from Sakura's forehead when he felt her stir.

Sakura moved slightly, finding that her headrest was no longer in it's previous position. She felt something warm pressed to her forehead, and it widened. Then it was gone, she almost groaned. She missed the feeling, the warmth of that thing pressed to her forehead. Sakura was so tired, she couldn't move any more than the small things she had been doing. Reluctantly she opened her eyes, and was met with a pair of striking blue eyes.

"Good morning, Sakura-chan." Naruto said to her softly. Sakura smiled softly at him, she certainly could get used to waking up to his face in the morning. With quite a bit of effort she moved her hand to his face and caressed his cheek.

"Good morning, Naruto." She said quietly, before moving to him and kissing him gently on the lips. Naruto kissed her back just as gently, basking in the feeling. When she pulled away he rested his forehead against hers.

"Um, last night was, a- amazing." He stuttered out, blushing madly as he wasn't sure how to take that sentence. He swallowed heavily, his nerves growing more unbearable, until he heard her laughter. Naruto's nervousness was immediately replaced by happiness as he heard her laughter. Laughter that made his heart melt, and his stomach do somersaults.

Sakura stopped laughing shortly thereafter, and looked him in the eyes lovingly. "It certainly was," She said softly, closing her eyes and kissing him again. Naruto smiled into the kiss, chuckling huskily when she pulled back. "Hey Naruto?" She asked him after his chuckling subsided.

"Yes my love?" He replied cheesily, which made her squint at him. "Yeah, I thought that'd be a little cheesy, but hey it's true!" She had to laugh at that. "But what? You seemed like you were going to ask a question?"

"Actually, I was. I just, I don't understand how you could never give up on me? Why you always tried to get me to be with you, even when I showed no signs of wanting to be with you." She said guiltily. "I'm glad you never did though, because if you had, we wouldn't be here right now."

Naruto chuckled lightly at her, "I'm glad too. As for why I never gave up, well simple. Would you give up on someone you love? Even if they seemed to be going the opposite direction? No, you wouldn't, which is also why Sasuke is back in the village. I love you, Sakura-chan, nothing is going to change that. I'll never give up on you." He said softly, smiling at her.

Sakura closed her eyes, smiling, a few tears leaking out of her eyes. Naruto wiped away the tears and she opened her eyes. "Thank you Naruto." She said, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him to her. "Thank you." _When had he become so good with words?_

* * *

**After Naruto and Sakura fall asleep.**

"Whoo! Pour me another, slave!" Tsunade said, she had stopped one of the Narutos to make him pour her sake.

"Baa-chan, what have I said about me being a slave." He replied, pouring her another glass. He set the bottle down, and suddenly all of the Narutos opened their eyes really wide and started shaking.

"What's going on?" Tsunade asked, but none of them answered, they just continued shaking. One by one they poofed out of existance, leaving Tsunade in a room fool of smoke. After the smoke subsided she looked at the remaining paperwork. Only about an inch of papers remained, the Naruto workforce had certainly done a good job.

After finishing the remaining paperwork herself she set out to beat Naruto for falling asleep on the job. She jumped across the village, landing on top of his apartment she dropped down to the nearby window that she found was always unlocked. Tsunade opened it up and stepped inside, where she saw a figure sitting at the table.

"The dobe's not here, if that's who your looking for." Sasuke said impassively as always.

"Than what are you doing here?" Tsunade asked, her suspicion rising.

"Waiting for him to get back of course." He replied, "He... Helps with the nightmares..." Sasuke continued, showing an uncharacteristic ammount of emotion.

Tsunade stood there, not sure how to respond, but also very surprised that the Uchiha had opened up so much. "I see." Is all she could muster before she turned and left the way she came.

Tsunade hopped across town to the other place she might find Naruto. He and Sakura had been spending a lot of time together. She landed at Sakura's front door and lifted her hand to knock, before deciding against it and quietly opening the door.

The couch was empty. So maybe Naruto wasn't here after all. She turned to leave before she heard a deep voice mumble something about Sakura, coming from Sakura's room. _Oh, they share a bed._ She thought to herself. She crept over to Sakura's bedroom door and opened it quietly, peeking inside.

Tsunade gasped at the naked forms of Naruto and Sakura pressed up against one another. They were covered by a blanket to a little higher than their hips, which Tsunade was happy for. She closed the door quickly and quietly before fleeing the scene. Next time, she would knock.

* * *

Sasuke woke up to the feeling of a familiar chakra nearby. He picked his head up off of the table to see Naruto standing by his bed a few feet away from him. Naruto was smiling softly at him, and Sasuke looked away.

"I'm sorry Sasuke," Naruto said softly, looking out the window. The sun was shining bright, it was about 2 in the afternoon. "You must've waited up all night, and I forgot that you had recently gone to the compound. I should have known that last night you would've come to talk to me about it, and I'm really really sorry." He finished guiltily.

Sasuke stood up from his spot, stepping away from the chair and pushing it in lightly. "Whatever, Dobe." He said, walking toward the window behind Naruto and opening it.

"So I suppose you don't want to talk?" Naruto asked, turning and looking at him. Sasuke looked back for a moment, before jumping away, answering the question with silence. "I'll take that as a no then." Naruto said, before going to change his clothes.

Sasuke jumped through the village for a while, catching the eye of almost no one. One pair of eyes caught him though, but more accurately caught the look on his face. Sadness. A look almost no one had seen on the normally stoic Uchiha. She paid for her groceries, before politely excusing herself to chase after Sasuke.

After some jumping, Sasuke stopped in Team 7's normal training ground. He could feel her following him, but decided not to do anything about it. Sasuke activated his Sharingan before throwing some kunai toward a tree. In a blur he appeared in front of the tree before the kunai could strike and he blocked them with his recently drawn sword. He threw some more kunai, two at one tree and three at another. He blocked the two with his sword before they could hit and threw shurikan to block the other three.

Sasuke walked back into the clearing, leaving the thrown weapons, and practiced his chidori senbon, chidori stream, and chidori. After a while, Hinata stepped out of the treeline. Sasuke looked over to her, his usual indifferent look on his face, and went back to training.

"Hello, Sasuke-kun." Hinata said gently, half bowing to the Uchiha. Sasuke looked over to her, before stopping and flipping his hair out of his eyes.

"Hn, what do you want Hinata?" Sasuke asked stoically, his Sharingan reverting back to normal black eyes. Hinata lifted her bag of groceries toward Sasuke.

"These were initially meant to go back to my house on the compound, but I was wondering if... You. Wanted to.. Would like... To have a picnic with me?" She stuttered out, looking away. She had actually been planning on asking the Uchiha to have a picnic with her, so she had gone out and got the stuff she wanted to bring.

Sasuke closed his eyes and let his head roll to the side, almost resting on his shoulder. After a few moments he opened them again. "Why not." He replied quietly. Hinata looked back at him and smiled softly.

"Great!" She said happily. She walked over toward the Uchiha, avoiding the scorched grass and sat down, setting the basket in the grass next to her. Sasuke came and sat next to her, absentmindedly running his fingers through the soft grass. He closed his eyes, still tired from the night before, and accidentally drifted to sleep whilst sitting there.

_Sasuke wandered through the streets of the Uchiha Compound, his kin's bodies littered the streets. He hurried to his home, bursting in to see his older brother, Itachi, standing over the bodies of his parents._

"_WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?" He yelled, tears streaming down his face._

_Sasuke was backed against a wall, Itachi stalking toward him. Itachi's hand was raised to take Sasuke's eyes. He continued to walk toward a paralyzed with fear Sasuke, without the help of the cursemark which Itachi removed, Sasuke didn't have any chakra. Itachi reached him, and lifted his hand further, poking Sasuke in the forehead with his index and middle fingers, "Sorry Sasuke, maybe next time."_

Sasuke opened his eyes, breathing heavily and a tear running down the side of his face.

"Sasuke-kun?" Hinata asked, setting aside the picnic stuff. "Are you okay?" Her voice was gentle. Sasuke looked over to her for a moment, before looking at the grass and wiping the tear away.

"I have to go." He said, standing up. Hinata stood up as well and gently placed her hand on his arm.

"Sasuke-kun, what's wrong?" She asked, concern lacing her voice. Sasuke tensed under her touch, but didn't move any further. "It's okay, you can talk to me." She said softly, stepping closer to him. "I'm here for you." Sasuke closed his eyes and clenched his jaw a bit. He released a shaky breath before looking at Hinata, his eyes clearly showing his pain.

"Have you ever hated someone so much, that you made it your life goal to kill them? And after killing them you found out you were wrong, so you made it your goal to kill someone else? I've done so much wrong, and I can't find any way to fix it. No matter how much I try to make it go away, that feeling remains, haunts me. Especially when I sleep." Sasuke said, shaking his head and looking at the ground, a few more tears slipping from his eyes.

Hinata tightened her grip on his arm and pulled him toward her, wrapping her arms around him. Sasuke was shocked, he tensed slightly against her. "You were misinformed, and under an influence from a curse. You didn't have control." Hinata said, hugging him closer to her. Sasuke slowly loosened up, and slowly wrapped his arms around her, laying his head on her shoulder. "You can open up around me, Sasuke, I'll never think bad of you." Hinata whispered.

* * *

Later on in the morning, after she had kicked Naruto out because she had things to do, Sakura got up and took a shower. Whilst in the shower she preformed a jutsu, which she had talked with Naruto about, that would ensure she didn't get pregnant from their activities last night. She wanted kids, but they both agreed that it was best not to have any now.

She got dressed, ate a quick meal, and left her apartment to the hospital. Work was slow today, only working on a few genin who had gone a little to far in their spar and injured each other. She sat at her desk in her office, wearing her white overcoat, doing paperwork.

"I have an amount of paperwork that rivals shishou's." She mumbled to herself, continuing to work. Sakura at least hoped to put a dent in her paperwork before her lunch break. She worked diligently, never taking time to look away from the paperwork. After she had made what she felt was a decent sized dent in her paperwork, she looked at the clock.

"What?! How is it possible that it's almost 11 o' clock at night!" Sakura yelled. She put her head on her desk, "I'm just as bad as Naruto." She mumbled, lifting her head a little bit, before dropping it back down onto the desk.

"Hey I take offense to that." She heard a voice behind her. Sakura stood up and swung her kunai at the voice without thinking. "AGH! Sakura-chan what the hell! Are you trying to kill me!" Naruto yelled, not quite dodging the kunai in time and getting a cut across his cheek. Sakura studied him for a moment, noticing one of his hands wrapped around a kunai stabbed into the wall next to him.

"When did that get there?" She asked, pointing at the kunai in question. "Why didn't you tell me you put a Flying Raijin kunai in my office?"

"Well this is the first time I've seen you since this morning." Naruto said, rubbing the blood away from the healed cut on his cheek. "You're lucky I heal fast, or you'd've had to heal that." he mumbled, smiling at her. She shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Whatever... Baka." She said, smiling.

"Sakura-chaaaaan!"

* * *

Sasuke lay on his back, looking at the stars. Next to him, Hinata was also laying on her back looking at the stars. They had been at the training grounds all day, talking and eating the little bit of food Hinata brought. Sasuke had never been happier.

No words had been spoken for a while, and that was okay with both parties. They were spaced out about 5 inches from one another, both had their arms under their heads and were relaxing. Out of the corner of his eye, Sasuke could make out the rise and fall of Hinata's chest, he could see her tight fitting shinobi pants and purple jacket. Her jacket was unzipped slightly, exposing more of the fishnet she wore underneath. Sasuke thought about what he was doing for a moment, and focused on the stars.

Sasuke had since ditched the clothes he wore when he was under Orochimaru, choosing to wear a much more casual attire. A black zip up jacket, much like Naruto's, but solid black with the only color being the Uchiha Clan emblem on the back. Underneath it he wore a dark gray shirt that hung loose on him. He wore dark black pants and shinobi sandals, opting to still have his sword strapped to his back, he wore a black cloth that he tied around him like a belt, though his sword and belt were resting on the ground above him.

Hinata shivered, and sat up. She zipped up her jacket and wrapped her arms around her legs, drawing her knees close to her chest. "I think it's time for me to go h- home." She said, shivering again. Sasuke sat up as well.

"Okay, I'm staying here... For a while." Sasuke said, laying back down on his back and looking at the stars again. Hinata looked at him confused for a moment, wondering what he meant by that.

"Where do you stay at night, Sasuke?" She asked, starting to collect the picnic things she'd brought. Sasuke shrugged, closing his eyes.

"Wherever I can. No one will rent an apartment to me, claiming 'He has a home in the Uchiha compound.' Though I know it's because of what I did. Yet another thing that won't go away from something I did wrong. I... I can't stay at the compound... Not yet." He said, sighing heavily. Hinata gasped lightly, before nodding her head.

"So, you sleep outside?" She asked, and he simply nodded his head. "W- W- Would... You l- l- like to s- stay with me? I- I mean! You can sleep on the couch!" She corrected herself quickly. Sasuke opened his eyes to look at her.

"Are you sure you wouldn't mind having 'a murderer' and 'a traitor' sleeping on your couch?" He asked sadly, but hopefully. She smiled softly at him, and nodded. She set down the stuff and moved closer to him, wrapping her arms around him again.

"I don't think you are either of those things." She said, giggling softly. He chuckled as well, and she let go to pack up the rest of the stuff. She liked his laugh, she decided then, and she would get more of it from him.

* * *

AN: And there's that! HOLY SHIT! I am very very sorry about the 2 month wait on this chapter. I really never meant for that to happen and I wish you guys will forgive me. Hopefully I can get another chapter up this week, to make up for the wait. And after that I think I'll post these chapters on Fridays, if not every Friday, every other Friday. Anyways, thanks for reading and please please please review!


End file.
